Moi, Alexander Rosenwald, wraith SS
by Hero15
Summary: Un wraith se retrouve en 1936 en Allemagne nazie. D'abord torturé et méprisé, il devient un SS déterminé et exemplaire, proche de tous les généraux allemands.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :  
Fanfic né à partir d'une conversation et d'un dessin d'atlantisdesetoiles, que vous pouvez retrouver à l'adresse suivante : art/Hitler-s-new-toys-630717763.  
Cette fanfiction relate l'histoire d'un wraith dans la Seconde Guerre mondiale en Allemagne Nazie, lors de l'occupation en France et en camp de concentration, je tiens à préciser que certaines scènes pourront choquer les plus sensibles. Bien sûr, je suis, avec atlantisdesetoiles, en désaccord total avec l'idéologie nazie.  
Il y aura aussi quelques mots en allemand dont je donnerais la signification à la fin du chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !**

Rel'kymn sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. De drôles de bruits se dégageaient du tableau de bord et les systèmes étaient en surchauffe. Il tenta de reprendre les commandes de son dart, sans succès. Il était pourtant l'un des meilleurs pilotes de sa ruche, gouvernée par la puissante et magnifique Astrea ! Il ne l'avait rencontrée que deux fois : la première, lorsqu'il avait abattu une trentaine de vaisseaux anciens lors de la guerre et la deuxième, quand il avait capturé un atlante qui mourut suite à la torture sans n'avoir rien avoué sur l'emplacement d'Atlantis.

Le dart s'affolait de plus en plus. Des petites étincelles sortaient de toute part, ce qui força le wraith à se protéger les yeux. Le petit vaisseau plongea à une vitesse folle dans le ciel et s'écrasa lourdement à terre. Le toit s'ouvrit d'un coup et Rel'kymn se retrouva projeté au sol près de son vaisseau fumant. Il se releva en grognant et constata les dégâts : son dart était inutilisable et il s'était légèrement blessé au visage. Le wraith se dirigea vers son petit vaisseau et tenta d'envoyer un message de secours à sa ruche. Il entendit le son familier du déclenchement de l'autodestruction et se jeta en arrière. Le dart explosa, une épaisse fumée envahissant le ciel déjà assombri par les nuages gris. Rel'kymn toussa et se leva, contemplant un instant les débris de son vaisseau. Il n'avait donc plus aucun moyen de contacter sa ruche. En grognant, il se remit en marche et sentit les premières gouttes d'eau qui tombaient.

Le lieutenant Franz Faszler et son équipier, Gerhold Grassmann, observaient le ciel voilé de nuages sombres et menaçants. Il était tard, vingt-trois heures et demie et le ciel n'augurait rien de bon en ce qui concernait la météo. Franz Faszler était un jeune homme de trente ans,aux yeux bleus et cheveux blonds. C'était un jeune homme sérieux et amical, marié à une belle allemande du nom d'Anne. Il portait un casque qui cachait sa coupe militaire et un fusil à lunettes sur son épaule. Gerhold Grassmann, lui, avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux marron, et quelques taches de rousseur sur les pommettes. Ils portaient tout d'eux l'uniforme kaki réglementaire des soldats allemands.  
Brusquement, Grassmann sortit une photo de pin-up et l'agita sous les yeux de Faszler qui détourna le regard.  
« Je te rappelle que je suis marié !  
-Oh ça va ! C'est juste une image et regarde, elle me l'a signé pour moi ! roucoula le soldat.  
-Et tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit de posséder ces images ! continua Faszler.  
-T'entends ça ? demanda Grassmann, soudain très sérieux. »  
Les deux hommes se turent et écoutèrent. Soudain, il eut un bruit aigu et fort, Grassmann prit ses jumelles et observa le ciel avant de s'exclamer :  
« Merde ! C'est quoi ça ?!  
-Fais voir ! ordonna Faszler en prenant les jumelles. »  
Il suivit le doigt de son ami et découvrit un petit appareil, ce n'était ni un avion ennemi, ni un des leurs. Il piquait en chute libre vers la forêt. Faszler se tourna vers son équipier et lui ordonna avec une voix légèrement teinté de peur:  
« Appelle le quartier général de la Wehrmacht et dis leur qu'un appareil non identifié s'est écrasé dans la forêt de Grunewald. »

Rel'kymn marchait depuis plus d'une demi-heure et il lui semblait qu'il tournait en rond. En effet, il était passé plus de trois fois près d'un grand arbre avec une croix étrange gravé dessus. En grognant, le wraith se remit à marcher dans une autre direction. Soudain, un humain sortit d'un buisson et eut un hoquet de surprise en le voyant.  
« Halt ! hurla l'humain en braquant son arme sur lui. Halt ! »  
Le wraith continua son chemin tranquillement. Le soldat était jeune et il parlait une langue très bizarre. L'humain commença à trembler de peur. Rel'kymn eut un rictus et accéléra sa marche. Le soldat était incapable de tirer. Le wraith se jeta sur lui, plaqua sa main sur le torse de l'homme et aspira sa vie rapidement.

Alors qu'il se relevait, il reçut une balle dans l'épaule. La blessure cicatrisa aussitôt. Plusieurs humains apparurent à l'horizon, armes tournées vers lui. Il se retourna et découvrit d'autres humains qui accouraient, eux aussi armés. Le wraith fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi ces humains possédaient-ils ce niveau de technologie ? Rel'kymn reçut une deuxième balle dans la rotule et plusieurs autres dans le dos. Il dû se mettre à genoux pour reprendre son souffle et attendre que ses blessures guérissent. Rel'kymn sentit un grand choc dans sa nuque puis un deuxième et enfin, un troisième. Il tomba en avant, face contre terre, évanoui.

Il se réveilla dans une petite pièce sombre, attaché à une chaise. Quatre gardes surveillaient la pièce, habillé d'un uniforme kaki et casqué. Ils se tenaient droit à chaque coin de la pièce. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes s'avancèrent dans la pièce. Tous les soldats se raidirent et tendirent le bras droit en criant :  
« Heil Hitler ! »  
L'un des humains, plus petit et gros que l'autre, hocha la tête et avança vers le wraith. Il portait un manteau kaki sombre avec plusieurs médailles accrochées dessus, un bandeau rouge sang sur son bras droit et une petite casquette. Il parla dans une langue inconnue et étrange. Voyant que le wraith ne l'écoutait pas, l'homme se mit à gesticuler en tout sens, devenant rouge à force de parler sans reprendre son souffle. Rel'kymn se mit à ricaner et l'autre humain lui mit un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire. L'humain, qui s'était arrêté, reprit son baratin et Rel'kymn éclata de rire. Lorsque l'homme voulut une nouvelle fois le frapper pour le faire taire, le wraith lui mordit sévèrement la main. L'humain hurla de douleur dans sa langue tandis que l'autre ordonna quelque chose à un soldat qui partit aussitôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, le soldat réapparut, un masque en fer dans la main.

Rel'kymn comprit et se tortilla. Il était hors de question que ces humains lui mettent ça ! Il n'était pas un animal ! Deux des soldats le maintenaient par le cou et un troisième par les cheveux. Le soldat s'approcha, mit le masque sur son visage et l'attacha grâce à des sangles en cuir très résistantes. Le tout fermé par un petit cadenas sur l'arrière de son crâne.

Grognant et écumant de rage devant cet affront, il fixa d'un air mauvais les hommes qui l'entouraient, tandis que la brute qui s'était grossièrement bandé la main revenait suivit d'un autre soldat poussant une petite desserte roulante en métal poli.

Le soldat installa la table à côté de lui, avant de saluer avec un claquement de botte et de repartir, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

L'humain dodu lui parla dans sa langue, d'un ton douceur et plein de menace désignant la desserte, encore couverte d'un petit carré de drap bleu. Rel'kymn ne put que le fixer de son air le plus cruel, grondant sous sa muselière d'acier, écumant de rage, impuissant. L'homme agita la main d'un geste agacé et la brute s'avança, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres

Rel'kymn ne devinait que trop bien ce qui allait suivre. D'un geste théâtral, la brute retira le drap, révélant tout un assortiment d'instruments de tortures, certains qu'il identifia facilement : une dague aiguisée, un scalpel et une sorte de pic à glace et d'autre dont il ignorait jusqu'au fonctionnement, dont un petit paquet rectangulaire blanc orné d'une image et d'un texte en une langue inconnue que l'homme saisit.

Alors qu'il l'ouvrait, Rel'kymn réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une petite boîte, contenant de fins cylindres de papier remplis d'une mystérieuse matière brunâtre, que l'homme porta à sa bouche avant d'en allumer l'extrémité libre avec un briquet , en tirant quelques bouffées blanches et malodorantes.

Il lui souffla en plein visage un nuage de fumée, le faisant tousser, son masque de fer manquant de l'étouffer, puis très calmement, avec un sourire joyeux, l'homme lui écrasa la cigarette sur le dos de la main.

La brûlure était cuisante, mais il se retint d'émettre le moindre son, fixant l'humain avec une haine redoublée. L'homme sembla déçu qu'il ne bronche pas, mais il lui écrasa tout de même deux autres cigarettes sur la main avant de reposer le paquet sur la crédence, étudiant son assortiment comme si il choisissait un dessert.

Alors qu'il hésitait entre une sorte de grosse pince et la dague, le petit gros lui saisit le bras, lui hurlant presque dessus, en désignant frénétiquement la main de Rel'kymn, qui ne portait déjà plus trace des brûlures.

La brute le fixa avec étonnement, puis se saisissant de la dague, lui entailla profondément la chair de l'avant bras, avant de se redresser pour observer. Il y eut un murmure général de surprise lorsque après quelques instants, sa plaie cessa de saigner avant de se ressouder, disparaissant en moins d'une minute.

Ces deux tortionnaires se regardèrent d'un air réjoui, puis la brute, très lentement, avec une joie sadique, transperça sa paume avec la dague, en plantant la point dans le bois. Rel'kymn gémit sous la douleur, tandis que la lame ripait sur ses os. Ils laissèrent la dague en place une longue minute avant de la retirer lentement, et d'attendre. La douleur reflua insensiblement alors que ses chairs guérissait, mais la plaie n'avait pas encore disparu que la brute lui planta à nouveau la dague dans la main, au même endroit, déchirant les tendons à peines formés, écartelant ses os.

Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, grondant comme un démon, en vain. La brute répéta son expérience à six reprises, avant de se lasser et de se choisir un nouveau jouet, le scalpel, avec lequel il l'entailla méticuleusement tout le long des bras et du torse, puis une fois ses plaies guéries de lui graver une étrange croix sur le torse, le marquant comme du bétail.

Rel'kymn, écumant de rage et douleur, hurlait à s'en exploser les poumon, malgré la masque qui transformait ses cris en borborygmes insanes.

La brute, d'une insatiable curiosité entrepris de tester à un à chacun de ses instruments. Lui arrachant les griffes avec une tenaille avant d'insérer les bouts sanguinolent d'ongle sous sa peau par des incisions profondes faites au scalpel, lui broyant les doigts de la main droite au marteau et lui cassant systématiquement ceux de la gauche.

A moitié assommé de douleur, Rel'kymn ne hurlait plus depuis longtemps, subissant la torture comme une poupée de chiffon, réfugié tout au fond de son esprit. Son manque de réaction sembla lasser la brute, qui après lui avoir accordé une pause de quelques minutes après près de deux heures d'enfer, le fit détacher de la chaise.

Rel'kymn, épuisé par des régénérations à répétitions, affaibli par la douleur, glissa mollement au sol, alors que la brute se faisait apporter une lourde barre de fer.

D'un coup de pied, il le retourna sur le dos, puis comme si il battait un tapis, il entrepris de lui briser les côtes, laissant échapper une exclamations joyeuses à chaque craquement humide.

Lorsque Rel'kymn se mit à s'étouffer dans son propre sang, ses poumons transpercé par ses os brisés, le petit homme intercepta son complice, qui de dépit, lui broya quand même les jambes avant de l'abandonner ainsi, presque mourant, brisé et sanguinolent sur le sol de la cellule, trop faible pour même se relever.

 **Glossaire:  
Heil = Bonjour, salut  
Halt = Halte**

 **Les avis sont les bienvenus ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Rel'kymn souffrait le martyre depuis quatre heures, ses os se ressoudant tout doucement, quand un humain entra dans la pièce suivit de deux autres, armés. Le wraith grogna légèrement malgré la douleur. L'humain s'approcha de lui et prit un petit appareil rectangulaire. Il appuya sur un bouton et l'appareil émit un petit bruit.

L'homme tourna ensuite autour de lui, répétant la même opération plusieurs fois. Il partit au bout de dix minutes, laissant une nouvelle fois Rel'kymn seul.

A l'autre bout du souterrain, Edgard Obermayer et Carlos Natchtigall discutaient de l'étrange créature qui se trouvait dans la cellule quand soudain, une unité de dix soldats entrèrent dans la salle suivit de deux hommes portant un long manteau marron et d'un troisième, vêtu du même manteau avec une casquette. Il portait des lunettes. Les deux hommes tendirent le bras droit et crièrent :  
« Heil Hitler ! »

Cet homme était Heinrich Himmler, le maître absolu des SS. Il se dirigea vers les deux hommes et leur demanda :  
« Alors, qu'est cette créature ?  
-Nous ne savons pas, monsieur, répondit Obermayer. Mais nous avons observés qu'il a une peau qui… comment dire ? Se cicatrice presque immédiatement. »

Himmler les dévisagea, pensant à une blague. Natchtigall, dont la main était toujours bandée, sourit sadiquement.  
« Voulez-vous une démonstration, monsieur ?

\- Est-il encore en état, j'ai cru comprendre que vous l'avez déjà passablement torturé ? »

\- Il s'en remettra, monsieur. Il y a une heure, ses doigts étaient encore inversés, toutes les phalanges brisées. Ses mains sont intactes, intervint Obermayer obséquieux.

\- Je me réjouis de voir ce prodigue ! » conclut Himmler laissant les deux hommes le précéder.

La porte s'ouvrit et la brute ainsi que le petit gros firent leur retour, accompagné d'un homme doté d'un immense front lisse surmontant une paire de lunettes impeccables.

Rel'kymn tenta de se redresser, malgré ses côtes encore à moitié brisée. Il ne put que soulever sa tête de quelques centimètres en grondant avant que la douleur ne le submerge, le laissant pantelant.

La brute s'approcha de lui, et lui écrasant l'avant-bras du pied, saisit sa main et la montra au nouveau venu en lui expliquant quelque chose, avant de la lâcher.

L'autre se frotta le menton d'un air intéressé, puis acquiesça.

Deux soldats s'avancèrent et le rassirent brutalement dans la chaise, lui arrachant des hurlements de douleur, avant de le sangler à nouveau.

La respiration hachée, il observa la brute, qui avait récupéré le scalpel, expliquer quelque chose à l'autre homme, mimant visiblement les tortures qu'il lui avait fait subir à grand geste joyeux.

Son exposé finit la brute se tourna vers lui, et lui entailla profondément l'avant-bras, avant de s'écarter pour laisser l'autre homme observer.

Monopolisant ses maigres forces, Rel'kymn lui gronda dessus, malgré son bâillon métallique.

L'homme l'ignora, observant avec fascination ses muscles se ressouder, avant d'être recouvert pas une peau toute neuve.

L'homme se retourna, semblant chercher confirmation auprès du petit gros et de la brute, puis souriant d'un air ravi, s'empara du scalpel et lui fit lui-même une entaille plus profonde encore avant de l'observer avec la même fascination.

Il lui découpa ensuite un large bout de chair sur l'épaule, mettant les muscles à nu avant de s'extasier devant sa régénération.

Il fit revenir l'homme avec la boîte qui faisait du bruit, et tandis que le petit gros tenait un appareil rond avec de petites aiguilles dessus à côté des plaies, ce dernier mitraillait le processus, sous le regard ravi de la brute et de l'homme à lunettes.

Durant une longue heure, Rel'kymn endura les tortures méthodiques et patientes de Himmler, qui testa tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit, faisant soigneusement tout documenter de la profondeur et la taille des plaies au temps de régénération. Il testa les coupures, les déchirures, les os brisés, les brûlures, l'écrasement ou la torsion avec un soin maniaque.

Lorsque l'esprit de Rel'kymn, vaincu par la douleur, s'effaça et qu'il s'évanouit, Himmler jugea qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Il avait assez d'informations sur son étrange prisonnier.

« Cette créature est incroyable ! s'exclama gaiment Himmler. Si nos scientifiques pouvaient créer de telles prouesses, la guerre que nous préparons sera gagnée en deux mois !  
-Que faisons-nous de la créature, monsieur ? demanda un soldat. Il a besoin d'aide médicale.  
-De quoi tu te mêles ?! Retourne à ta place ! aboya Natchigall.  
-Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Himmler.  
-Je suis le lieutenant Franz Faszler, répondit l'homme, légèrement surpris.  
-Eh bien, lieutenant Faszler, cette créature n'en a nullement besoin. Vous l'avez bien vu, non ?  
-Oui mais…  
-Donc la discussion est clause. Messieurs, continua Himmler en se tournant vers les autres hommes, vous avez fait du beau travail. Vous avez non seulement capturer cette étrange créature mais aussi, vous avez protégé le peuple allemand ! Je ferais en sorte que vous recevez tous deux la croix de fer ! »

Faszler les regarda partir, discutant joyeusement. Le lieutenant se tourna ensuite vers la porte de la cellule. Cette pauvre chose résistait depuis longtemps à ses « expériences » alors que quelques jours plus tôt, un juif, qui avait transgressé une des lois de Nuremberg, était mort au bout de deux heures de tortures.

En pensant à la souffrance que la créature devait ressentir, il frissonna.  
« Hé ! Franz ! »  
Il se tourna et vit son ami Grassmann qui accourait.  
« Un problème ?  
-Non, on doit juste retourner sur la vigie. Dépêches-toi ! Je me suis déjà fait sermonner par Natchigall !  
-J'arrive, murmura le soldat après un dernier coup d'œil sur la porte. »

Franz parcourait les couloirs du souterrain, priant pour que les soldats qui s'occupaient de faire les rondes le soir ne le voient. D'ailleurs, pourquoi allait-il faire ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde ? Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire pourrait lui coûter son travail et sa vie. Il secoua la tête et serra sa trousse de secours contre lui.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, il voulait faire médecin. Mais ses parents n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour payer ses études. Il s'était donc engagé dans l'armé et l'entraînement fut rude. Toujours être fort, ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, obéir aux ordres… Et ce qu'il allait faire allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Rel'kymn allait leurs faire payer tous ces affronts. En fermant les yeux, il imagina toute la scène. D'abord, il tuerait les soldats. Sans eux, les trois humains seraient sans défense. Il s'occuperait du petit gros en premier : il lui prendra sa force vitale et le laissa aux portes de la mort avant d'arracher ses cordes vocales. Le wraith hocha la tête, en accord avec lui-même. Ensuite, ce serait l'humain à lunettes. Lui arracher les globes oculaires, les faire manger à l'humain puis prendre toute sa force vitale rapidement. Et enfin, le clou du spectacle, la brute.

Le wraith se voyait en train de lui broyer les os avant de lui arracher ses parties génitales avec la grosse pince. Ensuite, Rel'kymn prendra les allumettes, brûlera les vêtements de l'humain. Puis, il le regardera brûlé et…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Quelqu'un entrait. Rel'kymn ouvrit ses yeux subitement et releva la tête. Un humain s'approchait de lui, en silence. Il ne portait aucune arme.

L'humain s'agenouilla à côté de lui et pesta dans sa langue. Après quelques minutes de silence, l'homme lui demanda :  
« Vous me comprenez ? »

Enfin ! Enfin quelqu'un qui parlait sa langue !  
« Saleté d'humains ! vociféra Rel'kymn. Je vais avoir votre peau ! Vous ne m'oublierez pas de sitôt !  
-Moins fort ! Je vais avoir des ennuis s'ils savent que je suis ici, gémit le soldat en regardant par-dessus son épaule.  
-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Pour m'humilier ?  
-Non, répondit le soldat en touchant sa jambe droite. »

Le wraith se raidit et émit un grognement. L'humain se tourna vers lui, l'air désolé.  
« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire mal. »  
L'homme s'excusait ? Était-ce un piège ? Certainement, ces humains étaient ignobles, sans aucun code d'honneur. L'homme se releva et partit en courant de la salle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il revint, tenant un nécessaire de secours dans les mains. Ensuite, l'humain s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois et observa les blessures un moment avant de prendre plusieurs choses de la petite boite : des bandages et une petite boite qu'il ouvrit. L'humain en sortit une aiguille avec un liquide transparent à l'intérieur. Alors que l'homme se penchait pour le lui planter dans la peau du cou, Rel'kymn réussit à se relever et recula au fond de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Encore un de vos instruments de tortures ?!  
-Non, c'est de la morphine.  
-De la morphine ?  
-Oui, c'est pour apaiser la douleur, le temps que je vous soigne, répondit l'humain avec douceur. »  
Le wraith le dévisagea longuement. Et si cet humain voulait vraiment l'aider? Pourquoi cette gentillesse ? En grognant, il se laissa glisser le long du mur. L'humain sourit et s'approcha.

Pendant une demi-heure, l'homme le soigna en silence. Rel'kymn le laissait faire, bien qu'il avait envie de tordre son cou pour se détendre.  
« Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda le wraith.  
-Franz Faszler.  
-Vous avez un nom étrange.  
-Et le vôtre ? »

Le wraith ne répondit pas. Il entendait le bruit des bottes de ces drôles de soldats. Des humains s'approchaient !  
« Vous devriez partir, dit-il en fixant l'humain. Des soldats arrivent. »  
Une étincelle de peur apparut dans le regard de Faszler qui se leva rapidement.  
« Attendez ! cria Rel'kymn. »  
L'humain se retourna et dit :  
« Oui ?  
-Vous… vous reviendrez demain ? demanda le wraith avec une petite voix gêné. »  
Le visage de Faszler s'illumina d'un sourire radieux.  
« Oui, je reviendrais. Je vous le promets. »

Rel'kymn observa avec méfiance les soldats qui l'entouraient. La brute entra, suivit, comme toujours, du petit gros. Un autre soldat entra avec le petit chariot. Quoi ? Ces humains allaient remettre ça ?

Il feula en voyant l'attirail de tortures. Le petit gros gloussa.  
« Er miaut ! Das ist niedlich*.  
-Mehr für lange Zeit**, ajouta la brute en ricanant. »

Le wraith fut une nouvelle fois relevé et attaché à cette maudite chaise ! Il gronda mais il savait bien que ça n'arrêtera les humains. Rel'kymn se réfugia au fond de son esprit, espérant que la torture sera moins longue que les précédentes.

 **Glossaire :  
* = Il miaule ! C'est mignon.  
** = Plus pour longtemps.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rel'kymn n'en pouvait plus. Pour la première fois, il avait envie de supplier ses tortionnaires. La brute et le petit gros devenaient de plus en plus cruels, testant toutes les tortures imaginables sur lui, déjà affaiblit.

Brisé, broyé, blessé, humilié, il gisait une nouvelle fois évanoui, sur le sol froid de la cellule. Faszler, l'humain avec qui il avait sympathisé, revint à la nuit tombé. Mais quelque chose avait changé en lui.

Son visage était orné d'un énorme hématome sur la joue et il avait une coupure sur le nez. Le wraith se releva sur les coudes. L'esprit de l'humain d'ordinaire si lumineux, joyeux et étincelant avait fait place à la colère, à la peur et au dégoût.  
« Faszler, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

L'humain s'agenouilla près de lui, ignorant la question. Il fit ce qu'il avait fait durant ces deux dernières semaines : désinfecter les blessures, arracher la peau morte et refaire les bandages.  
« Je ne pourrais plus venir, déclara Faszler tristement. Natchigall et Obermayer ont découvert ce que je faisais.  
-Mais j'ai besoin de vous ! répliqua faiblement le wraith. Je n'arrive plus à régénérer et j'ai faim ! ajouta-t-il en grognant.  
-Ils ont menacés ma famille ! rétorqua Faszler. Je vous ai assez couvert et soigné ! Je risque ma vie et celle de ma famille en vous aidant ! Il est grand temps que vous vous débrouillez tout seul !»

Avec un grognement de colère, Rel'kymn se dressa et attrapa le cou de l'humain qu'il souleva avec difficulté. Les yeux de l'humain se remplirent de peur et il se débâtit. Rel'kymn, ravi à l'idée de se nourrir, feula de joie et leva sa main droite. Elle resta en l'air.

Faszler l'avait aidé. Ce serait injuste de le vider. Il le reposa à terre et l'homme recula jusqu'au mur, une main sur son pistolet. Le wraith bredouilla des excuses et se rassit. L'humain s'approcha de lui et murmura :  
« J'essaierais de venir mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. »

Himmler guettait depuis son arrivée l'évolution des expériences sur cette étrange créature. Il était clair qu'il s'affaiblissait et qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Mais il avait un autre projet pour lui. Il s'était souvenu d'un entretien houleux avec Hitler qui lui avait ordonné de trouver des soldats forts et intelligents pour en faire des SS. Et cette créature ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Alors qu'il sortait de son bureau comme tous les soirs, Himmler croisa le lieutenant Faszler et l'accosta.  
« Bonsoir, lieutenant.  
-Bonsoir, monsieur.  
-Dîtes-moi, depuis que ce monstre est ici vous lui rendez souvent visite. »  
L'homme se raidit et le dévisagea.  
« Monsieur, je sais que j'ai enfreint plusieurs de nos règles et de nos lois et je suis prêt à en payer les conséquences mais je vous en prie épargnez ma femme et ma famille…  
-Qui vous parle de ça ? coupa Himmler.  
-Eh bien, le SS Natchigall m'a…  
-Êtes-vous ami avec cette créature ?  
-Ami est un bien grand mot ! Non, on s'entend assez bien, répondit docilement le lieutenant.  
-Parfait ! s'exclama Himmler. Suivez-moi ! Vous parlez donc sa langue ?  
-Oui, monsieur. »

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois et ce fut l'homme à lunette qui entra suivit de Faszler. Le wraith l'interrogea du regard et le soldat haussa les épaules. L'homme à lunette se plaça devant lui, de sorte qu'il le domine de toute sa hauteur. Puis il commença un discours, que Faszler lui traduit tant bien que mal :  
« Notre Führer recherche des soldats aussi forts qu'intelligents. Les dernières expériences qu'on a pratiqués sur vous étaient dans le but de comprendre pourquoi et comment vous êtes capable de guérir sans aucun médicament. Vous avez de grandes facultés, il faut le reconnaître. Vous êtes, pour nous, l'exemple parfait de tous les soldats de n'importe quel rang. Je vais donc vous faire une proposition. »

Rel'kymn l'observa d'un œil mauvais et gronda doucement.  
« Soit vous devenez un SS, avec tous les privilèges. »  
Le wraith feula.  
« Soit on continue jusqu'à ce que vous mouriez, termina Faszler tristement. »

Le wraith rugit de rage et hurla sur Faszler :  
« Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de servir ces chiens !  
-Vous n'avez pas le choix ! souffla Faszler. Vous préférez mourir ici plutôt que sous les balles de l'ennemi ? Vous préférez mourir en tant que prisonnier ou en tant que soldat ? »

Il réfléchit un moment. Faszler avait raison et il pourrait ppeut-être trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et de regagner sa ruche.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'un SS ? demanda le wraith à l'humain. »  
Le soldat retransmit la question à Himmler qui souriait de toutes ses dents.  
« C'est une unité de protection de notre Führer, expliqua Faszler. »  
Protéger le roi de ces humains ? Quelle folle idée ! Surtout si ce dernier était comme ses hommes. Mais peut-être qu'une fois libre, il pourra se venger de ces humains.  
« J'accepte, murmura le wraith à contre cœur. »


	4. Chapter 4

Deux mois avaient passés. Rel'kymn avait appris l'allemand auprès de Faszler et il avait débuté un entraînement rude et difficile. Son « instructeur » était un SS répondant au nom de Wolf Dreher.

Se concentrant sur son parcours, le wraith ne remarqua pas Himmler qui l'observait de loin. Son dernier objectif et dernier obstacle était une tranchée peu profonde, remplis de boue. Il était obligé de passer par là puisque qu'au-dessus de la tranchée, il y avait des fils de fer. Et la pluie et la nuit n'arrangeaient rien.

Le wraith rampa dans la tranchée et s'aperçut rapidement qu'il y avait d'énormes clous. Ceux-ci s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, déchiquetant au passage ses vêtements. Ses cheveux s'accrochaient au fil de fer. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de faire ça ? Certes, il avait la vie sauve et peu de liberté mais franchement, il détestait ça ! Même l'entraînement sur sa ruche natale était moins difficile que celle-là !

Il arriva enfin près de la cloche et donna un grand coup de poing dedans avant de s'effondrer aux pieds d'un Wolf inquiet.  
« Quoi ?  
-Vous avez fait deux minutes et onze secondes, répondit l'humain d'une petite voix.  
-Eh bien, c'est un bon temps, non ?  
-Non, répondit froidement Himmler qui s'approcha. »

Rel'kymn grogna légèrement et se releva en épousant son pantalon trouée avant de faire le salut obligatoire avec Wolf.  
« Repos.  
-J'ai fait un excellent temps pourtant, continua le wraith en prenant le chronomètre et en le regardant.  
-Pas assez pour ce que nous voulons faire de toi. Vous deux ! Attachez-le au poteau immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il ensuite à deux soldats. »

Avant que Rel'kymn pu dire et faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva attaché à un petit pilier en bois. Un soldat lui arracha son haut dans le dos avant de laisser passer Himmler qui avait saisi une cravache. Le wraith comprit et se débattit.  
« Himmler ! Vous m'aviez promit d'arrêter de faire ça ! cria-t-il.  
-T'ais-je donné ma parole ? »

Il comprit et se raidit, se préparant mentalement aux coups qu'il allait subir.  
« Tu devrais compter toi-même les coups, puisque tu es si intelligent, sourit Himmler. »

Ces humains étaient donc plus cruels que les wraiths… La cravache frappa sur son omoplate droite.  
« Un. »  
Nouveau coup, plus puissant que le premier.  
« Deux. »  
Les coups devenaient de plus en plus fort, lui arrachant à chaque fois un gémissement de douleur.  
« Vingt-quatre ! cria-t-il dans sa langue natale.  
-Pardon ? s'arrêta Himmler.  
-Vingt-quatre, reformula le wraith en allemand.  
-Bien. »  
Et enfin le dernier coup. Himmler frappa en plein milieu de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se retient de crier de douleur, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

On le détacha et le chef des SS s'approcha de lui, joyeux.  
« Tu es un bon garçon, dit-il en lui tapotant la joue. »  
Quelle humiliation ! Se faire traiter ainsi par un humain ! Avec un grondement de rage, il se leva d'un coup et empoigna Himmler par le col de sa veste. Il leva sa main droite mais l'humain ria.  
« Es-tu donc si idiot ? Regarde autour de toi ! »  
Le wraith scruta les alentours. Tous les soldats avaient leurs armes pointés sur lui, même Wolf. La main de celui tremblait légèrement. Il reposa, avec un feulement, le chef des SS au sol.

Wolf accourra, une veste dans les mains et la donna à Rel'kymn qui repartit vers sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Il entra dans la petite pièce et referma la porte. Il regarda ensuite l'horloge, vingt et une heure trente puis par la fenêtre, une dizaine de soldats s'entraînaient dans la nuit. Ces humains ne s'arrêtaient donc jamais ?

Rel'kymn enleva la veste et se regarda dans un miroir. Les zébrures disparaissaient lentement mais ça allait prendre du temps. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Il rouvrit la porte et ordonna à un soldat qui passait de lui apporter son repas. Quelques minutes, le soldat réapparut et lança un homme à terre qui cria de terreur en le voyant. Le wraith se précipita sur sa victime et aspira la délicieuse force vitale, teinté de peur et de souffrance.

Son repas terminé, il appela deux soldats qui traînèrent le cadavre hors de sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se fit couler un bain chaud et ôta rapidement ses vêtements trempés et déchirés. Le wraith glissa lentement dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau.

La première fois qu'il avait visité l'appartement, en compagnie de Franz, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les pièces étaient immenses, richement décoré avec du mobilier ancien et avec de l'eau chaude ! Mais il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Franz depuis quelques semaines et à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, l'humain l'ignorait. Etait-il jaloux de son statut et de sa situation ? C'était fort probable. Ces humains étaient tellement prétentieux, prêt à tout pour plaire à leurs chefs et à cet homme, Hitler. D'ailleurs, un portrait de lui trônait dans le salon, entre une bibliothèque et le bureau.

Le carillon de l'horloge retentit et le wraith ouvrit les yeux. Il attrapa une serviette, se sécha et mit un haut sans manche avec un caleçon avant de se glisser dans son lit. Enfin, Rel'kymn prit un livre sur la table de chevet et regarda la couverture, _Hansel et Gretel_. Il avait déjà lu plusieurs récits des frères Grimm, les humains appelaient cela des contes. Il avait lu _Blanche neige_ et _la Petite Gardeuse d'Oie_ qui avaient déclenché un fou rire. Ces histoires étaient tellement niaises ! Mais étrangement, il continuait à lire et il s'intéressait de plus en plus à la culture allemande. Son regard se posa sur un autre livre, intitulé _Mein Kampf_. Wolf le lui avait donné, en lui disant de le lire au plus vite. Il avait feuilleté quelques pages puis s'était lassé.

Rel'kymn savait parler plusieurs langues à présent en plus de l'allemand : le japonais, l'espagnol, le français (bien que son accent était très mauvais), l'italien et un peu de russe. Il avait appris ces langues avec deux hommes, l'un était professeur dans une université et l'autre, un soldat avec une soif intarissable de connaissances. Il s'endormit sur son livre et dormi profondément.

« STEHEN ! hurla Himmler, impatient.  
-Hmm, grommela le wraith en ouvrant les yeux. Quoi ?  
-C'est l'air de ton entraînement !  
-Encore ? Mais je me suis déjà... »  
L'homme leva sa cravache et l'abattit sur le nez de Rel'kymn qui se leva d'un coup.  
« Mais vous êtes malade ! cracha-t-il.  
-Dépêche-toi ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! »  
Le wraith obéit en grondant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le wraith était de nouveau sur le terrain d'entraînement, refaisant le même parcours que la veille. Les résultats qu'il obtenait n'était jamais bon aux yeux d'Himmler et il se retrouva une nouvelle fois au poteau, attaché et subissant les coups. Le lendemain, il refit le même résultat et le même châtiment lui fut donné.

Il s'effondra devant Wolf qui regardait le chronomètre attentivement. Puis le soldat éclata de rire et aida Rel'kymn à se lever.  
« Vous avez fait une minute et dix secondes !  
-Qu… Quoi ? demanda le wraith, essoufflé.  
-Vous avez réussis ! Vous êtes désormais un SS ! s'exclama Wolf en le secouant par les épaules. »  
Le wraith ne put que sourire avant de gronder légèrement en voyant Himmler arriver qui applaudissait.  
« Bravo ! Enfin nos efforts ont payés ! »  
Il grogna tandis que Wolf haussa un sourcil.  
« Suis-moi, il est temps que tu enfiles ton nouvel uniforme ! »

Rel'kymn suivit donc Himmler et deux soldats allemands à travers un dédale de couloirs et de corridors. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce ressemblant fortement au salon des appartements du wraith. Le parquet était magnifique et parfaitement ciré, plusieurs tapis ornaient le sol et des canapés en cuir et moelleux se trouvaient dans la pièce. Un homme d'une taille exiguë et au nez d'aigle regarda l'étrange créature avant de ricaner :  
« Vous ne m'aviez pas mentit, Himmler. C'est effectivement une asperge !  
-Un souci avec ma taille, monsieur ? demanda le wraith en feulant. »

L'homme pâlit soudainement et agita nerveusement les mains.  
« Non, non. Venez ici. »  
Rel'kymn disparut derrière un paravent et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, dans son uniforme de SS. Il était marron avec des boutons en forme de crânes, formé d'une longue veste, d'une chemise avec une cravate noire, un pantalon légèrement bouffant et une paire de bottes hautes. Le wraith ne se sentait pas à l'aise dedans, il fit quelques pas et se tourna vers Himmler :  
« Suis-je vraiment obligé de le mettre ?  
-Oui, c'est de cette façon qu'on pourra voir que tu es un SS, répondit l'homme. Tu m'as bien dit que tu étais pilote ? »  
Le wraith hocha la tête.  
« Bien, Benz, dit-il à l'adresse du tailleur, veuillez faire un uniforme supplémentaire pour ce monsieur, je vous prie.  
-Quel uniforme, monsieur ?  
-De pilote. »

Lorsqu'ils furent sortit, Himmler prit à part Rel'kymn.  
« Tu sais, il serait peut-être temps que tu te coupes les cheveux. »  
Le wraith se figea.  
« Pardon ?  
-Te couper les cheveux, il faut que tu le fasses, répéta l'humain en marchant.  
-Mais je ne me suis jamais couper les cheveux ! protesta le wraith. De là d'où je viens, on ne les coupe pas !  
-Mais ici oui, alors tu viens avec moi, c'est un ordre ! »  
Le wraith se plia aux ordres et suivit son supérieur jusqu'à une petite salle. Un homme se tenait debout, ciseaux dans une main et tondeuse dans l'autre.  
« Allez, dit Himmler en tapotant le siège en cuir, assieds-toi et laisse toi faire. »  
Rel'kymn s'assit à contre cœur et pria pour que le résultat final ne soit pas affreux.

Deux jours passèrent durant lesquelles Rel'kymn s'habitua peu à peu à cet uniforme et à sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. La première fois qu'il s'était vu dans le miroir, il s'était renfrogné. Ses cheveux raides et longs avaient été entièrement coupés et il avait une raie sur le côté. Tout le monde avait l'air de l'envier pour son statut et finalement, ce n'était pas si mal.

Alors qu'il se baladait de nuit en voiture dans Berlin aux côtés de Wolf Dreher, il remarqua une maison mitoyenne avec un nom qu'il connaissait bien sur la boite aux lettres : Franz Faszler. C'était donc là qu'il se cachait… Le wraith ordonna au chauffeur de s'arrêter avant de mettre sa casquette et de sortir de la voiture.

Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte, aucune réponse. Wolf sortit et s'approcha de lui.  
« Peut-être que votre ami n'est pas là, suggéra-t-il.  
-Non, ça ne lui ressemble pas, dit-il. »  
Deux volets s'ouvrirent d'un coup et un vieillard apparut à la fenêtre  
« Si vous cherchez Faszler, il n'est pas là, lança-t-il.  
-Où est-il ? demanda le wraith.  
-D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est partit rejoindre sa femme à l'hôpital. »

Au moins, cela répondait au étrange comportement de Franz. Le wraith remercia le vieillard et remonta dans la voiture en compagnie de Wolf.  
« Où est cet hôpital ?  
-Pas loin d'ici, dit l'humain en ordonnant au chauffeur de foncer. »

Ils entrèrent comme deux tornades dans le hall de l'hôpital. Rel'kymn avait remonté les bords de sa veste pour que personne ne voit son visage. Wolf demanda à une infirmière où se trouvait Faszler et elle les conduits à une chambre. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans une petite salle blanche et froide.

Une jeune femme était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux marron, une taille fine et un visage d'ange. Franz était assis près d'elle, le visage en larme et tenant dans ses bras une nouvelle vie.

Comprenant ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi Faszler était si secret, Rel'kymn ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 **Note de l'auteur :  
Les uniformes des nazis ont été dessinés et confectionnés par Hugo Boss.**

 **Glossaire :  
Stehen : debout.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rel'kymn observa un moment ses papiers d'identité avant de relever la tête.  
« Pourquoi m'avoir nommé ainsi ?  
-Tu ne nous as pas dit ton nom, répondit Himmler, donc je t'en ai choisis un, _Alexander_. »  
Ce nom était tellement différent du sien. Avait-il une signification ? Était-ce un nom glorieux ?  
« D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à… faire parler un prisonnier. »  
Le wraith afficha un sourire carnassier et se leva.

L'homme étouffa un hurlement de peur en voyant entrer Alexander. Le wraith se dirigea vers lui, sonda son esprit avant de se tourner vers Himmler, qui acquiesça, un sourire au lèvre.

Alexander plaqua d'un coup sa main sur le torse de l'homme et draina sa force vitale lentement.  
« Arrête, ordonna Himmler. »  
Le wraith retira sa main et laissa l'homme passer.  
« Alors, maintenant, dis-nous qui sont tes complices.  
-Ja… Jamais, souffla le prisonnier.  
-Comme tu voudras. Alexander. »

Le wraith plaqua une nouvelle fois sa main et aspira l'énergie de l'humain qui hurlait et se débattait de toute ses forces.  
« Arrête, dit le chef des SS. »  
Alexander s'arrêta et regarda son supérieur.  
« Alors ? demanda-t-il. »  
L'humain les fixa, une lueur farouche dans les yeux. Himmler soupira et se retourna.  
« Termine-le, mon cher. »

Le lendemain, Alexander attendait patiemment dans un bureau l'arrivée de son supérieur qui était en retard de vingt minutes. Après encore quelques minutes d'attentes, Himmler entra en hurlant sur un jeune soldat, qui ne cessait de s'excuser, en vain. Le wraith eut juste le temps pour remonter sa veste au maximum et de mettre sa casquette.  
« Monsieur, je suis navré mais il est fou, bafouilla le soldat. Vous pourriez vous blesser en le montant.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je demande ! Dressez ce cheval et si dans une semaine ce n'est pas fait, je le tuerais d'une balle dans la tête ! tempêta l'humain. Bonjour Alexander, salua-t-il, souriant. »

Ce changement de comportement si soudain laissa le wraith perdu quelques instants avant de se lever et de faire le salut réglementaire.  
« Repos. Quelqu'un t'as apporté ton uniforme de pilote ?  
-Oui, monsieur.  
-Va le mettre et en vitesse. Il est temps que tu apprennes à te servir d'un de nos avions, sourit Himmler. »

Alexander contempla un dernier moment sa veste en cuir avant de l'enfiler. Le tailleur avait respecté toutes ses consignes : un pantalon droit de couleur sombre et une veste en cuir noire. Il avait déjà aperçu les uniformes des autres pilotes et il les avait trouvé horrible. Le wraith était partit rendre visite au tailleur et lui donna ses ordres concernant ses habits. Benz avait obéit, de peur qu'il le dévore. Le wraith ricana. Ces humains étaient tellement peureux et manipulables.

Alfred Gross attendait, assis sur l'aile d'un Messerschmitt Bf 109, son tout nouvel élève. D'après Himmler, il était très étrange et il ne devait surtout pas avoir peur de lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tant de mystères autour de cet homme ? Il devait certainement être un proche d'Himmler ou d'Hitler.  
« Monsieur Gross ? demanda une voix. »  
Il se tourna et eut un léger hoquet de surprise.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré une telle personne. Ce n'était pas un humain mais une créature étrange, à la peau verte, aux yeux jaunes et aux cheveux blancs courts. Il portait un drôle d'uniforme ressemblant vaguement à ceux des jeunes recrues.  
« Je suis Alexander Rosenwald. C'est Himmler qui m'envoie. »

Sa nouvelle recrue était étonnante et incroyablement intelligente. En moins d'une demi-heure, il comprit comment fonctionnait l'appareil, comment tirer des rafales et à quoi servait les différents boutons.  
« Essaye d'atteindre les cibles là-bas, dit-il en désignant des panneaux au fond du terrain. »

Alexander se concentra et appuya sur un bouton. Plusieurs balles sortirent des ailes et se logèrent autour du centre des cibles.  
« Bon, eh bien, on va pouvoir commencer l'entraînement dans le ciel, sourit l'homme en descendant de l'appareil. Tu veux que je te réexplique ?  
-Non, je vais me débrouiller, répondit Alexander en fermant le toit. »

Un autre homme, un ingénieur sans doute, monta sur l'aile et prit une manivelle. Il tourna plusieurs fois et l'hélice se mit à tourner. Le wraith dirigea son avion sur la piste, prit de la vitesse et s'envola dans le ciel d'automne.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il vola aux côtés d'autres apprentis, moins doués que lui. Il se retrouva en tête de formation et s'entraîna à diverses manœuvres aériennes. Alexander regrettait un peu son dart, si léger et si rapide mais l'avantage avec cet avion-là, c'était qu'il causait plus de dégâts.

Il resta dans les airs quelques minutes avant d'amorcer la descente. Il tira les manettes vers lui et sortit le train d'atterrissage. Lorsque la roue toucha le sol, un bruit aigu en sortit et le petit chasseur s'arrêta au bout de la piste, près d'un hangar.

Himmler, qui observait à quelques mètres de là, s'approcha de Gross.  
« Vous avez fait du bon travail, félicita-t-il en tapotant l'épaule du professeur.  
-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui, réfuta l'homme en désignant de la tête le wraith qui sortait de l'avion.  
-Ma performance vous a-t-elle plus ? demanda Alexander, désireux de savoir ce que son instructeur en pensait.  
-C'était parfait, il y a encore des petits détails à travailler mais je suis certain que tu seras l'un de plus grand aviateurs de la Luftwaffe. »  
Le compliment remplit le wraith d'assurance et laissa échapper un petit ronronnement de joie.

De retour dans son appartement, Alexander étudiait les plans de plusieurs blindés à quatre roues, des tanks comme les allemands les appelaient. Ces machines étaient certes lentes mais avaient une grande puissance de feu et de destruction.

D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, les allemands se préparaient à envahir la Pologne, un petit pays voisin pour ensuite s'emparer de la France, qui avait fait payer aux allemands un lourd tribut. Le wraith sourit. Himmler l'avait autorisé à venir avec eux en Pologne pour éliminer et torturer les éventuelles résistants.

Ce travail était si bien payé, il avait de la nourriture tous les jours et le respect qu'il méritait. Personne, à part quelques privilégiés, connaissait son secret. Alexander soupira et regarda la lune. Malgré ça, sa ruche lui manquait terriblement. Même Sil'Mar et ses colères lui manquaient.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ses appartements et tira le wraith de sa rêverie. Il réhaussa le haut de son manteau.  
« Oui ?  
-J'ai une lettre pour vous, monsieur.  
-Glissez la sous la porte, idiot !  
-Tout… Tout de suite monsieur, balbutia l'humain. »  
Le wraith se leva et prit l'enveloppe avant de congédier l'humain. Avec une de ses griffes, il l'ouvrit et en tira une lettre de Faszler, qui lui disait qu'il avait démissionner de l'armée et qu'il avait postuler pour un poste de secrétaire dans un haut lieu allemand.

Pourquoi Faszler avait-il démissionner ? C'était incompréhensible ! il était passé commandant il y a deux semaines ! Soudain, une conversation lui revient dans l'esprit. Faszler lui avait dit qu'il était dégoûté de la façon dont les gens de son pays suivait Hitler. Là-aussi Alexander ne comprenait pas : il y a deux mois, Faszler parlait de lui comme un dieu et voilà qu'il en parle comme si c'était un tyran !

En grognant, il rangea la lettre dans un tiroir et partit se coucher, sans se douter que demain, il rencontrerait le chef de tous les allemands, Hitler.

 **Note de l'auteur :  
Les Messerschmitt Bf 109 ont été mis en service en 1937. Ce sont les avions les plus connus de la Luftwaffe, qui rivalisaient avec les Spitfire des Anglais. **

**Les avis sont les bienvenus ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Himmler grimpa en toute vitesse les marches de la Reichskanzlei. Hitler l'avait convoqué à neuf heures piles et il était en retard de deux minutes. Il allait lui passer un sérieux sermon, c'était certain. Il courra presque dans les couloirs, tous les soldats le saluaient mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Quelqu'un annonça sa venue et le chef des SS entra, stressé. Hitler était debout, face à une fenêtre et observait la place.  
« Bonjour, Himmler.  
-Bonjour, mein Führer.  
-J'ai lu les rapports sur votre mystérieux petit prodigue, dit-il en se retournant. Ses exploits sont impressionnants. Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire où vous l'avez trouvé?  
-Comme indiqué dans les rapports, son appareil s'est écrasé dans les bois, mein Führer. Nous ignorons d'où il vient exactement, répondit Himmler, détendu.  
-Peut-être a-t-il entendu parler de la grandeur de notre peuple et a-t-il décidé de nous rejoindre, sourit le Führer.  
-Peut-être, mein Führer.  
-J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer, faites le venir!  
-Mein Führer, il faut que je vous prévienne...  
-Il ne parle pas encore très bien notre langue? Faites donc venir un traducteur!  
-Euh non...  
-Quoi, est-il affreusement grossier ?  
-Non.  
-Terriblement mutilé?  
-Non, bien au contraire, répondit Himmler.  
-Il n'y a donc aucune raison que je m'inquiète alors! Faites le venir, Himmler! aboya Hitler en le congédiant. »

Comme chaque matin, très tôt, Alexander allait faire une petite balade dans un petit parc, appréciant le silence et la tranquillité. Son apparence devenait de plus en plus problématique à cacher, il en avait assez de rehaussez son manteau et de bien mettre sa casquette pour éviter que les autres hurlent de terreur en le voyant.

Pourquoi devait-il porter cet affreux uniforme ? Et pourquoi devait-il se cacher ? Un frisson le parcourut en repensant aux expériences que ces humains lui avaient faites dès son arrivée. Il regarda sa montre. Six heures, il était temps de rentrer avant que les humains se lèvent.

Il passa par des chemins peu empruntés, pour être évité d'être vu. En passant par les écuries, il entendit un hennissement. Le wraith regarda autour de lui et remarqua un cheval noir qui tirait sur les cordes qui l'entravaient. Alexander s'avança calmement vers lui et prit un bout de pomme dans un seau.

Arrivé près de lui, le wraith approcha sa main lentement de la tête du cheval. Celui-ci le regarda avant de se saisir de la pomme et de la manger. Alexander sourit, satisfait et au moment où il allait poser sa main sur le museau du cheval, une voix l'appela.

Il se retourna et vit un Wolf essoufflé qui accourait dans sa direction.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le wraith.  
-Hi… Himmler veut vous voir, dit l'humain, reprenant son souffle.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, il dit que c'est très important et qu'il faut que tu y ailles tout de suite. »  
En grognant, Alexander s'en alla rapidement.

Le wraith frappa doucement à la porte du bureau d'Himmler et entra. Il s'avança.  
« Vous vouliez me voir ?  
-Oui, dit l'homme en se retournant, l'air grave.  
-Ais-je fais quelque chose qui vous a déplu ?  
-Non. Je vais aller droit au but, Hitler demande à te voir.  
-Vous voulez dire le Fourreur ? »

L'humain ferma les yeux, pestant entre ses dents avant de fusiller le wraith du regard.  
« Le Führer, Alexander, le Führer !  
-Excusez-moi, bredouilla le wraith.  
-Cet après-midi, nous allons donc nous rendre au Reichskanzlei et veille à ce que personne ne te voit, je n'ai aucune envie de t'envoyer dans des laboratoires.  
-Oui, monsieur.  
-Bien, tu peux disposer. Nous partons à quatorze heures.  
-A vos ordres, monsieur. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ?! demanda Wolf, très surpris.  
-Oui, ça a l'air de vous étonner, dit Alexander en lisant un rapport.  
-Le Führer ne demande jamais à voir quelqu'un ! Surtout pas un novice !  
-L'avez-vous rencontré ?  
-Pas exactement, j'étais un de ses gardes du corps lors des Jeux Olympiques, déclara fièrement l'humain.  
-Les Jeux Olympiques ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-J'ai tendance à oublier que vous venez de loin… Ce sont des sports où plusieurs athlètes s'affrontent.  
Ça se déroule tous les quatre ans. Pratiquez-vous un sport ?  
-De là d'où je viens, on pratique la chasse, dit Alexander, hésitant.  
-Oh ! Vous chassiez quel animal ? »  
Le wraith se raidit et leva les yeux de son rapport.

Il hésitait vraiment à lui dire mais cela ne ferait qu'effrayer l'humain.  
« Les animaux, comme des gros cerfs… Mais je ne chassais presque jamais, j'étais souvent en mission. J'étais l'un des meilleurs pilotes de ma patrie.  
-Vous devriez y aller, il est treize heure trente. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça.  
-Merci Wolf, remercia le wraith. »

Himmler regarda anxieusement la porte du bureau tandis qu'Alexander observait les nombreux œuvres d'arts du couloir.  
« Monsieur, vous êtes pale, vous vous sentez mal ? demanda le wraith.  
-Non, je suis un peu stressé. Tu dois l'être, non ?  
-J'ai souvent rencontré les souverains de ma race donc pas vraiment, sourit-il.  
-Tu as bien de la chance.  
-Est-il si terrible que ça ?  
-Tais-toi ! ordonna Himmler. Si quelqu'un t'entend dire ça, tu le regretteras ! »

A quatorze heure pile, l'homme se leva, frappa à la porte et entra à la suite d'Alexander. Lorsque celui-ci entra, il fut subjugué par la beauté des meubles, des tableaux et des sculptures. Himmler avança. Alexander remarqua alors un homme debout et tourné vers la fenêtre, bras derrière le dos.  
« Heil Hitler ! clamèrent l'humain et le wraith. »  
L'homme se retourna et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en voyant le wraith.

Alexander fut déçu. L'homme était assez petit, des cheveux noirs bien coiffés et une petite moustache horrible ! Le portrait qu'il avait dans son bureau n'était pas vraiment ressemblant avec le modèle.

Hitler pointa son doigt sur Alexander et cria :  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!  
-C'est le prodige, bafouilla Himmler.  
-Cette chose ? Un prodige ? Vous vous moquez de moi, Himmler ?!  
-Non, mein Führer.  
-Comment se fait-il qu'il soit aussi… aussi laid ?! »  
Le wraith fut tellement offensé qu'il feula. Himmler le fixa pour le faire taire.

Alors qu'Hitler continuait à parler en criant, promenant son doigt sur Himmler et lui, Alexander sentit la rage et la colère qui bouillonnaient dans ses veines. Himmler ne disait rien, il écoutait, soumis. Au bout d'un quart d'heures, ni pouvant plus, il hurla :  
« Et vous vous croyez meilleur que moi ?! »

Il eut un grand silence dans la salle. Himmler dévisagea Alexander, le wraith avait les traits déformés par la colère. Pensant que son Führer allait piquer une crise, l'homme baissa la tête. Mais Hitler éclata de rire et tapota joyeusement l'épaule d'Alexander.  
« C'est ça que tous les allemands devraient avoir !  
-Pardon, mein Führer ? demanda Himmler, hébété.  
-Cette rage, ah ! On aurait dit un lion conquérant ! Que dis-je un dragon majestueux qui pousse son rugissement glorieux ! »

Alexander, perdu, regarda Himmler qui avait étrangement retrouvé sa dignité. Hitler le gratifia avant de lui demander de sortir, pour discuter seul avec le wraith. Une fois Himmler sortit, l'humain l'invita à s'assoir dans un des sièges en cuir du bureau.  
« C'est donc toi, le prodige, sourit-il.  
-Oui, mein Führer.  
-Himmler n'a pas été fichu de me dire comment tu étais, cet homme est vraiment exaspérant, tu ne trouves pas ? »  
Le wraith n'osa pas répondre. Hitler se mit à ricaner avant de lui poser d'autres questions sur ses impressions sur le peuple allemand.  
« Les personnes que j'ai rencontré à la base sont intéressantes et pleins de qualités, mein Führer, répondit le wraith.  
-Bien ! Dis-moi, les Juifs sont-ils à ton goût ? »

La question dérouta complètement Alexander qui déglutit avant de parler :  
« Je… Enfin, c'est compliqué à expliquer.  
-Ils en existent beaucoup sur cette Terre, expliqua l'humain en se levant. Tu pourrais avoir de la nourriture pour au moins trente ans !  
-Et si jamais vos plans réussissent, comment ferais-je pour m'alimenter ?  
-On avisera, dit Hitler. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous concentrer sur nos principaux objectifs, la conquête de la Pologne puis celle de la France.  
-Mein Führer, j'ai une requête à vous demander.  
-Laquelle ? demanda l'homme en se tournant vers lui.  
-Je sais que je suis un SS et que je fais partit de votre garde personnel mais avant j'étais un pilote et j'aime la sensation de voler, commença Alexander. Vos avions sont tellement impressionnants, ils peuvent facilement rivaliser avec ceux de ma patrie.  
-Dis-moi ce que tu veux ! s'énerva Hitler.  
-Voilà, j'aimerais être un pilote en plus d'un SS. »

Le petit homme le dévisagea un instant avant de sourire :  
« Mais bien sûr ! J'ai lu tes prouesses dans le rapport que Gross a écrit. Je suis sûr que tu seras l'un de nos meilleurs pilotes ! Je compte sur toi pour nous aider lors de l'invasion.  
-Oui, mein Führer ! J'accepterais toutes les missions que me seront confié avec plaisir ! s'exclama le wraith. »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent enfin à la base. Fatigué, Alexander ordonna à Wolf de lui apporter son repas. L'humain qu'il mangea était un juif qui avait agressé un policier allemand. Sa force vitale était teinté de peur, d'amertume et de colère.

A vingt et une heure trente, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ses appartements. Le wraith, qui était en train d'étudier une carte de la Pologne, demanda :  
« Qui c'est ?  
-Faszler. »  
Alexander se leva et ouvrit la porte rapidement, permettant à l'allemand d'entrer. Il portait toujours le même uniforme triste de l'armée. L'humain parut gêné.  
« Je voulais m'excuser de mon étrange comportement, c'est juste que…  
-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, j'ai bien compris votre situation. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
-Ulrich, répondit Franz en souriant.  
-C'est un beau prénom.  
-En parlant de ça, quel est votre nom ?  
-Mon véritable nom ou celui qu'on m'a donné ?  
-Les deux.  
-Mon nom wraith est Rel'kymn et celui que votre chef m'a donné est Alexander Rosenwald.  
-Wraith ? demanda Franz en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Le nom de ma race, déclara fièrement Alexander.  
-Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ?  
-Alexander.  
-Et bien Alexander, je suppose que maintenant vous ne voulez plus étriper les autres ? »

Le wraith ria et invita l'humain à s'assoir. La soirée passa vite et ils parlèrent surtout de l'Allemagne.  
« Vous avez rencontré Hitler ? s'étrangla Franz.  
-Pourquoi vous réagissez tous comme ça ?  
-C'est notre chef, on ne l'approche pas de cette façon. Comment est-il ?  
-Il est… étonnant.  
-Je m'en doutais, siffla l'allemand en se servant un verre de vin.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Lorsque je le vois lors des défilés, il me parait impressionnant mais tous les dirigeants sont comme ça. Ils ont une coquille d'acier mais à l'intérieur, ils n'ont rien. »

Alexander comprit que Franz était bourré. Il se leva et prit le combiné.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?  
-J'appelle quelqu'un pour vous ramener chez vous.  
-Mais pourquoi ? »  
Le wraith ne le savait pas lui-même.

Allongé dans son lit, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit se baladait entre deux autres, celui de Franz et celui de Wolf. Le wraith avait tissé des liens avec ces deux étranges humains. Le premier suivait les autres mais au fond de lui, il avait une forte envie de se rebeller contre les hommes qui les dirigeaient tandis que le second croyait profondément en ses étranges idéaux.

Alexander soupira et tenta de trouver le sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

« Bon, il va falloir ranger tout ce bazar, soupira Wolf en prenant les feuilles qui traînaient sur le bureau d'Alexander.  
-Je peux ranger mes affaires, grogna le wraith en s'approchant. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire.  
-La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé ranger, tu as confondu tous les papiers ! »  
Alexander gronda, vexé. Wolf regarda la date de chaque document avant de les ranger dans de grandes pochettes en cuir qu'il tendait ensuite au wraith pour qu'il puisse les ranger où bon lui semble. Au bout d'une heure et demie de travail, tous les documents étaient rangés.

Le wraith se laissa tomber dans un grand siège en cuir et soupira.  
« J'en ai marre de rester enfermer le jour et de sortir la nuit.  
-Malheureusement nous n'avons pas encore trouver de solution pour ton problème. A moins que... »  
Alexander le fixa, l'humain réfléchissait et tapa dans ses mains.  
« Un masque ! s'exclama-t-il, heureux de sa trouvaille.  
-Un masque ? Pour quoi faire ?  
-Pour cacher ton visage ! Ensuite, tu pourrais mettre des gants !  
-Et les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont en penser ?  
-Dis leur que tu es brûlé, que tu as été touché par un lance-flamme anglais. Ils comprendront.  
-C'est si simple que ça ?  
-Oui. Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?  
-Wolf, tu es probablement l'humain à qui je peux confier ma vie, sourit le wraith.  
-Parfait ! Je vais aller voir Benz, dit Wolf en quittant la pièce. »

Il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois seul, enfermé dans cette prison dorée. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, nourriture à volonté, équipements, eau chaude… Mais il ne pouvait pas voler. Cette sensation de puissance et de liberté lui manquaient terriblement.

Cette étrange sensation le consumait comme la faim. Il avait déjà connut cette impression, il y a longtemps. Lors de la guerre, son dart ainsi qu'un croiseur avaient été endommagé par un vaisseau ancien. Les seuls survivants du crash avaient été lui, un enfant et des wraiths au sommet de la pyramide, ceux qui faisaient des courbettes à la Reine et qui pouvaient avoir tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Les favoris étaient devenus égocentriques depuis qu'ils étaient aux côtés de la Reine, ils mangèrent donc avec appétit tous les humains capturés dans des cocons alors que lui mourrait de faim dans son coin. Seul le gamin avait eu la bonne idée de lui donner de la nourriture bien que cela ne le rassasiait pas.

Alexander réfléchit. Qu'avait-il fait du gamin ensuite ? Ah oui. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés sains et saufs, il avait demandé à la Reine de prendre l'enfant avec lui, comme apprenti. Cela ne se faisait normalement pas mais Alexander avait des arguments. La Reine l'avait donc laissé faire.

L'enfant était intelligent, il comprit rapidement comment fonctionnait un dart. Adulte, le gamin était devenu un grand pilote.

Le wraith se leva, à la recherche d'une activité. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
« Oui ?  
-Un paquet pour vous, monsieur, annonça la voix d'un soldat.  
-Entrez et mettez le sur la table, grommela le wraith en allant dans une autre pièce. »  
L'humain obéit docilement et ne se posa aucune question. Il déposa un lourd paquet et sortit rapidement. Alexander sortit de sa cachette et déchira l'enveloppe du paquet.

C'était une caisse, accompagné d'une note d'Himmler, qui lui conseillait vivement d'en jouer. Le wraith ouvrit la caisse et prit délicatement un objet en bois, magnifiquement décoré.

L'objet était assez petit et résistant, formé d'une partit ressemblant au nombre huit et d'un manche où se situait des cordes. Il y avait aussi un bâton en bois verni. Le wraith observa un long moment l'étrange instrument, tentant de comprendre comment il fonctionnait.

Après plusieurs tentatives, il comprit enfin comment il fallait faire. Alexander colla l'instrument contre son cou et prit l'archet. Le wraith fit glisser le bâton sur les cordes et un son aigu et désagréable en sortit. Il recommença plusieurs fois et le son passa d'horrible à mélodieux.

Pendant plus de deux heures, Alexander joua et s'améliora de minute en minute. Il n'entendit même pas Franz et Wolf qui entrèrent dans le salon. Lorsque le wraith se tourna et réalisa les présences des deux hommes, il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Euh… Je… commença-t-il, gêné.  
-Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter, dit Franz en souriant.  
-Le masque sera prêt pour demain et en attendant, voici les gants, annonça Wolf en lui tendant un petit paquet. »

Le wraith posa le violon et attrapa le paquet qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Deux gants noirs étaient disposés l'un sur l'autre sur un petit coussin. Alexander sourit et les mit. Il écarta ses longs doigts lentement et les replia.

« Ils te plaisent ?  
-Oui, ils sont parfait.  
-Bon, il ne te reste plus qu'un jour enfermé ici, tu veux faire quoi demain ? Demanda Franz.  
-J'aimerais beaucoup visiter Berlin, répondit le wraith. Mais avant, je dois peut-être prévenir Himmler, non ?  
-Il est partit voir Hitler et les autres ministres. Il sera là demain matin…  
-ALEXANDER ! hurla Himmler en déboulant dans la pièce.  
-Ah non, je me suis trompé, bredouilla Wolf. »

Himmler congédia furieusement les deux hommes qui partirent presque en courant du salon.  
« Demain, entraînement à quatre heure du matin !  
-De… De quoi ? bégaya le wraith.  
-Dans deux ans, nous allons commencer la guerre ! Il faut que tu sois prêt physiquement et moralement ! Donc, demain à quatre heure sur le terrain ! Est-ce clair ?! rugit Himmler.  
-Oui, monsieur. »

Le matin, comme prévu, le wraith se rendit à un terrain d'entraînement camouflé, situé à quelques kilomètres de son immeuble. Les premiers jours furent rudes, il rentrait chaque soir essoufflé et courbaturé. Mais les jours suivants furent meilleurs, bien que l'entraînement s'intensifiait.

Il battait à chaque fois son record personnel et se faisait réprimander lorsqu'il n'atteignait pas ses limites. On lui avait appris à manipuler plusieurs armes de guerres, des blindés et à monter à cheval.

Les premiers jours de son entraînement équestre furent dur, car le cheval le propulsait au sol. Mais au bout de quelques jours, le wraith amadoua le cheval qu'il appela Blitz.

Pendant deux ans, il apprit à surmonter ses limites et il était devenu le meilleur soldat de terre, pouvant combattre sur tout les milieux et le meilleur pilote de la Luftwaffe, il ne volait qu'avec les meilleurs.

Alexander regarda le soleil qui se couchait, un sourire carnassier et sadique au lèvre.

Il éliminerait tout ses ennemis et ceux de ses chefs en laissant derrière lui un nuage de mort.


	8. Chapter 8

« Anxieux ? demanda Himmler à Alexander qui portait son masque.  
-Non.  
-Bien. Ne te laisse pas impressionner. Ils aboient beaucoup mais ils ne mordent pas, sourit Himmler.  
-Je le sais bien, monsieur, ricana le wraith en s'arrêtant devant un miroir.»

Il remit son masque en place puis suivit l'humain. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans une grande salle richement décoré. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une grande table sur laquelle une carte de l'Europe avait été déroulée.

Alexander observa un à un les ministres, Goebbels le salua de la tête, Göring le regarda d'un air mauvais, Speer s'approcha de lui et lui murmura des salutations et les autres l'ignorèrent. Hitler le remarqua et alla à sa rencontre.  
« Heil Hitler ! clama-t-il en faisant son salut.  
-Vous voilà enfin, nous pouvons commencer ! »

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Hitler s'éclaircit la voix puis débuta :  
« Nous allons d'abord nous occuper de la Pologne, ce pays héberge trop de parasites à mon goût et il nous a toujours appartenu. Nous commencerons par un raid aérien puis les blindés attaqueront ici et ici. Les pilotes devront bombarder ces zones là, poursuivit-il en désignant des points rouges sur la carte. L'armée russe nous apporteras son soutien. Ils s'occuperont de ces zones. Tout est clair ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et se levèrent. Hitler sourit.  
« Parfait, à vos postes, messieurs ! Et ne me décevez pas, surtout toi, Alexander ! »

Le wraith inclina profondément la tête avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce. Arrivé à la base de l'armé de l'air, il ôta son manteau et le jeta à un jeune soldat qui le suivit ensuite. Il attrapa son matériel et monta dans son avion, l'Athànatos.

Tandis que les ingénieurs inspectaient et préparaient une dernière fois son avion, il brancha la radio et s'adressa aux pilotes de son unité. Il leur communiqua les coordonnés des lieux à bombarder et ses consignes.  
« Le Reichführer compte sur nous ! Détruisez chacune de ces cibles et n'ayez aucune pitié concernant les pilotes ennemis ! cria-t-il. »

L'Athànatos se dirigea sur la piste de décollage, il prit de la vitesse et s'envola dans le ciel de nuit.

Aucun de ces polonais ne s'attendait à ça. Alexander largua ses bombes mortelles sur sa cible avant de décrocher. Il avait fait subir quelques modifications à son avion, il était à la fois un bombardier et un avion de chasse, un vrai bijoux technologique.

Très vite, les avions polonais arrivèrent et les avions allemands se mirent en position d'attaque. Alexander réussit à abattre deux avions en envoyant une slave puissante avant de décrocher, poursuivit par un pilote polonais tenace. Le wraith sourit. Cet humain allait connaître une mort douloureuse…

Il redressa d'un coup son avion et se plaça derrière l'ennemi. Il envoya une slave dans les moteurs et l'avion ennemi explosa, la carcasse chuta et s'écrasa sur la terre en faisant exploser avec lui un grand entrepôt d'arme.

Alexander éclata de rire mais évita de justesse des tirs ennemis. Mais un pilote allemand, Otto Kittel, envoya une slave dans sa direction. Le wraith appuya sur le bouton de la radio.  
« Drachen à Wilden, répondez.  
-Ici Wilden, je vous écoute, répondit l'humain.  
-Merci de votre aide Wilden mais j'aurais pu m'en passer.  
-De rien, Drachen. Devons-nous retourner à la base ?  
-Oui, je pense qu'ils ont eu leurs comptes, ricana le wraith.  
-Moi aussi ! ria Otto Kittel. »

Le wraith contempla les ruines du petit village. D'après Wolf, plus personne l'habitait à part les quelques survivants qu'il s'empressa de traquer. Il trouva rapidement son premier repas : une femme dont la jambe avait été broyé. En esquissant un sourire sous son masque, il se jeta sur elle et aspira sa force vitale.

Alexander se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers les décombres d'une école. Il trouva un homme, sûrement le directeur, qui se relevait péniblement. Le wraith lui sauta dessus et se délecta de son énergie.

« Alors ? demanda Wolf qui l'attendait, assis à l'arrière d'une voiture blindé.  
-Ils étaient délicieux, répondit le wraith en montant. Où allons-nous ?  
-Rejoindre Himmler au campement. Demain, nous préparons une dernière offensive.  
-Quels sont les cibles ?  
-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il s'agirait d'un bombardement de masse sur la capitale.  
-J'espère qu'on me laissera manger, soupira Alexander en s'étirant.  
-Oh tu sais, on a capturés pleins de juifs, sourit Wolf. Et Himmler a décidé de te faire un garde mangé.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui.  
-Parfait, j'en avais assez de traquer ma nourriture. Au fait, as-tu des nouvelles de Franz ?  
-Euh…  
-Quoi ?  
-Franz est partit. »

Le wraith se leva d'un bond.  
« Comment ça ?!  
-Il est partit en direction de la Suisse. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Je pense que c'est pour protéger sa famille.  
-L'Allemagne est un pays sure ! Et nous sommes les meilleurs! feula Alexander.  
-Je sais mais je crois qu'il ne sent plus vraiment allemand, soupira Wolf.  
-Tant pis pour lui ! C'est un faible, nous n'y pouvons rien.  
-Nous approchons, intervient un soldat. »

Himmler regarda avec fierté son prodige qui descendait de la voiture. En quelques mois, ils avaient mit la Pologne à feu et à sang mais elle devait subir un dernier coup avant de s'effondrer.  
« Alexander, ravi de te revoir.  
-Moi aussi, monsieur.  
-Tes exploits sont impressionnants. Je suis très fier de t'avoir parmi nous.  
-Et je suis fier de vous servir, monsieur. »

L'homme sourit et tapota l'épaule du wraith.

Le lendemain, Alexander s'envola aux côtés des meilleurs pilotes allemands. Ils bombardèrent pendant plus d'une heure Varsovie.

Les polonais n'osèrent plus attaquer et défendre. Les allemands étaient trop puissants pour eux. Leurs blindés écrasaient et détruisaient les bâtiments, détruisant par la même occasion les espoirs et les rêves de victoire tandis que les avions larguaient des bombes foudroyantes qui décimaient la population.

Allongé sur son lit, Alexander lisait les dernières nouvelles. Son nouveau peuple avait enfin envahi la France ! Un sourire glorieux apparut sur ses lèvres et il se leva. Il était retourné en Allemagne à la suite d'une demande d'Himmler, pour qu'il puisse protéger son chef. Wolf lui aussi était revenu peu après la défaite de la France, pour l'aider dans sa mission.

Il était prêt à tout pour eux. Même à mourir, peu importe le prix à payer pour que sa nation remporte la victoire.

Son regard se posa sur la dernière lettre que Franz lui avait écrit. Ce petit et faible humain l'avait traité de fou et de naïf, il avait osé accuser ses supérieurs de le manipuler ! En grognant, il déchira la lettre et la jeta dans le feu de la cheminée.

Alexander se rendit sur le balcon et inspira profondément. Il fredonna l'hymne de sa nation qui se perdit entre deux bourrasques de vent.


	9. Chapter 9

« Je vais protéger qui ?! s'indigna Alexander en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau d'Himmler.  
-Göring a requis ta présence pour l'accompagner lors de la présentation des nouveaux modèles d'avions de la Luftwaffe, répéta Himmler sans quitter des yeux son rapport.  
-Mais vous savez bien qu'il ne m'apprécie pas !  
-Il est le ministre de la Luftwaffe et tu es un pilote.  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport !  
-Tiens-tu à revenir dans la salle de tortures, Alexander ? demanda Himmler en levant les yeux vers le wraith.  
-Non, murmura la créature.  
-Parfait. Demain, sois levé à sept heure. Mon chauffeur t'emmènera au terrain d'entraînement de la Luftwaffe.  
-Oui, monsieur, grogna le wraith en quittant le bureau. »

Il n'en revenait pas… Pourquoi Göring l'avait demandé plutôt qu'un autre ? Bien que l'homme était le ministre de la Luftwaffe, le wraith ne l'aimait guère. Il le trouvait arrogant et incapable de gérer une telle tâche ! Alexander se dirigea vers les écuries où Blitz l'attendait dans son boxe. 

Les quelques soldats qui s'entraînaient se tournèrent vers lui en le voyant arrivé et murmurèrent :  
« C'est Drachen, souffla un homme.  
-Quoi ? Le pilote ?  
-Mais non c'est un SS !  
-Il paraît qu'il est les deux, chuchota un autre.  
-On dit aussi que la mort l'accompagne, plaisanta le suivant.  
-Cessez ces commérages et faîtes plutôt dix tours de pistes ! aboya l'instructeur. Veuillez pardonner leurs comportements, monsieur Rosenwald, dit l'humain en s'approchant de lui.  
-Tenez les mieux en laisse, la prochaine fois, ils souffriront. »

L'humain hocha la tête et partit. Alexander s'empara de plusieurs brosses et autre objets pour s'occuper de Blitz.

L'immense étalon noir hennit en le voyant et baissa la tête, attendant une caresse qui ne tarda pas à venir.  
« Bonjour mon beau, comment ça va ? »  
Un hennissement lui répondit. Le wraith l'attacha à un des barreaux et se mit à brosser la magnifique robe du cheval.  
« Je vais devoir protéger un humain que je déteste, grommela-t-il. En fait, on se déteste mutuellement. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je ne veux pas décevoir Himmler et Hitler. Et Franz est partit je ne sais où… Heureusement qu'il me reste Wolf, sourit le wraith en prenant le mors. Allez, ouvre le bec… Voilà. Je me demande comment j'ai atterrit ici, continua-t-il en prenant le tapis et la selle. »  
Blitz lui donna un petit coup en hennissant. Alexander éclata de rire en attachant la selle.

Il se sentait libre et puissant. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la même sensation que quand il volait mais c'était similaire. Blitz galopait vite et sautait sans rechigner les nombreux obstacles du cross. Il fit au moins deux tours avant de se lasser et de s'entraîner au saut d'obstacle.

A la fin du parcours, il entendit des applaudissement. Le wraith tourna la tête et vit un humain, assis sur la barrière. Il portait un uniforme de cérémonie avec une immense casquette qui assombrissait son regard. Alexander lança l'étalon au pas vers lui.  
« Bonjour, salua le wraith méfiant.  
-Bonjour, dit l'humain. C'est vous, Drachen ?  
-Oui, répondit Alexander.  
-Votre réputation vous précède ! S'exclama l'homme. En plus d'être un excellent pilote et un SS expérimenté, vous êtes un merveilleux cavalier !  
-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?  
-Ah mais où sont mes bonnes manières ! Je suis Kurt Hasse, champion de saut d'obstacle en individuel et en équipe ! proclama l'homme.  
-Ah oui, j'ai lut des articles à votre propos. Félicitions pour vos victoires.  
-C'est surtout Toa qui a fait le plus gros du travail, sourit Kurt en descendant de la barrière et en caressant Blitz. C'est un bon cheval, il doit être très polyvalent.  
-Comment le savez-vous ?  
-J'ai beaucoup étudié les chevaux. Oh, il a une éraflure, remarqua l'humain en effleurant le tibia. Il va falloir appeler un vétérinaire.  
-C'est grave ? demanda le wraith en descendant de cheval.  
-Non, le vétérinaire va lui faire un bandage et il aura droit à quelques jours de repos, répondit Kurt en tapotant la tête de Blitz. »  
Comme l'humain adorait les chevaux et semblait gentil avec eux, Alexander le laissa ramener son cheval au boxe.

Assis devant le clavier blanc, il laissa ses doigts faire. Les quelques notes simples se transformèrent en mélodie complexe. La musique envahit la salle ainsi que les différentes pièces et les couloirs. Soudain, la mélodie s'arrêta.  
« Oui ?  
-Nous vous amenons votre repas, monsieur. »

Alexander se leva et attrapa l'humain qu'on venait de balancer dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude, l'homme hurla de terreur, tenta vainement de s'échapper et cria de douleur lorsque le wraith aspira sa force vitale. Il traîna le corps et le redonna aux soldats qui partirent sans dire un mot.

Il se rassit sur son tabouret et écrivit quelques notes sur son cahier. Il n'avait aucune envie de protéger et d'accompagner Göring à cette présentation mais les nouveaux prototypes d'avions l'intéressaient. En tant qu'as de la Luftwaffe, il se devait d'avoir l'avion le plus robuste et le plus rapide ! En soupirant, Alexander s'affala dans un sofa et attrapa un livre sur la table.

Göring dévisagea un moment le visage du grand SS qui lui faisait face.  
« Je te préviens, un faux pas et je te fais enfermer. Il est hors de question que tu m'affiches devant tout le monde, c'est clair ?  
-Oui, monsieur.  
-C'est _monsieur le ministre_ , reprit Göring. »  
Un léger grondement lui répondit et ils se mirent en marcha dans les entrepôts, entouré de deux soldats et attendu par une quinzaine d'ingénieurs.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce Alexander Rosenwald était vraiment humain. Déjà, il portait ce drôle de masque argenté ayant la forme d'un crâne humain et malgré la chaleur de ce mois de juillet, il portait des gants noirs. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et ses yeux étaient anormalement jaunes.  
« D'où viens-tu? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
-Pardon ?  
-D'où viens-tu ? »  
Le SS ne lui répondit pas.  
« Alexander !  
-Je viens de Basse-Saxe, répondit l'homme.  
-Où habitais-tu ?  
-A Oldenbourg. »

Göring avait donc des pistes pour enquêter sur lui. A la fin de la journée, l'homme le raccompagna chez lui avant de repartir seul, dans la nuit chaude de Berlin.

 _Quelques jours plus tard  
_ « HIMMLER ! Rugit Göring en entrant dans son bureau.  
-Oh, bonjour Göring, salua l'homme, nullement surpris. Que me vaut cette visite ?  
-Votre protégé, ce Alexander Rosenwald, il n'existe pas !  
-De quoi parlez-vous ?  
-De l'homme que j'ai demandé pour m'accompagner à la présentation des nouveaux modèles d'avions ! C'est vous même qui me l'avait recommandé !  
-Écoutez Göring, soupira Himmler, Alexander Rosenwald existe puisqu'il a ses papiers d'identité et que vous l'avez vu.  
-Oui mais j'ai enquêté sur lui et il ne vient pas de Basse Saxe ! De plus, il est très différent de nous physiquement !D'où vient-il ?! »  
Le chef des SS soupira une nouvelle fois et demanda à son assistante de fermer la porte et de les laisser seul.  
« Je ne sais pas d'où vient Alexander, avoua-t-il.  
-Quoi ?  
-Alexander n'est pas humain.  
-Mais comment… C'est impossible !  
-Impossible ? Regardez ces photos, dit-il calmement en lui tendant des clichés. » 

Il observa chacun des clichés puis il les posa sur le bureau d'Himmler.  
« Hitler le sait ? demanda Göring d'une toute petite voix.  
-Oui. Et je vous recommande de garder ce secret si vous tenez à la vie. En attendant, j'ai du travail qui m'attends.  
-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, bafouilla l'homme devenu pale. Je vais y aller.  
-Au revoir, Göring. »  
Il sortit rapidement du bureau, prit de vertiges.

« Il va falloir faire plus attention, dit Alexander. Göring sait qui je suis.  
-Tu sais, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il est fait des recherches sur toi. Il est tellement peureux, ricana Wolf en se servant un autre verre de vin.  
-Si quelqu'un t'aurais entendu…  
-Je me fiche des conséquences.  
-On doit accompagner qui demain ?  
-Personne, on est de repos, répondit Wolf.  
-Je vais pouvoir visiter des musées alors !  
-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à notre culture ?  
-Depuis que j'ai commencé à vous fréquentez.  
-Si tu aimes les langues, je peux te demander à un ami de t'apprendre les langues anciennes, proposa Wolf.  
-Les langues anciennes ?  
-Oui, le latin, le grec, les hiéroglyphes…  
-Ce serait intéressant, effectivement, sourit le wraith.  
-Et tu apprends vite, je paris qu'en quelques jours tu les sauras toutes par cœur !  
-N'exagères pas ! Je ne suis pas scientifique.  
-Quel est le rapport ?  
-De là d'où je viens, c'est généralement les scientifiques et les ingénieurs qui ont de grandes connaissances, expliqua Alexander.  
-Tu viens d'un endroit vraiment étrange… Bon, je vais me coucher. A demain ! »

Alexander le salua de la tête et rangea la bouteille de vin à sa place. Il détestait cette boisson par contre, il raffolait de la bière. Maintenant qu'il les fréquentait, le wraith s'était rendu compte que les humains surpassaient facilement les wraiths concernant la culture, la cuisine, les armes… Par exemple, un wraith n'avait que quelques armes pour se battre et tuer tandis que les humains avaient milles façons de tuer avec élégance et simplicité !

Le wraith attrapa un de ses carnets remplit de notes. Alexander les relut avant de commencer à écrire et à faire quelques esquisses des modèles d'avions et d'armes qu'il avait pu voir durant cette longue et fatigante journée.

Il sourit en voyant son carnet noir de notes et de dessins. Finalement, vivre aux côtés des humains n'était pas si mal.

 **Note de l'auteur :  
Kurt Hasse et son cheval Toa ont remporté les médailles d'ors du saut d'obstacle individuel et en équipe lors des jeux olympiques de Berlin en 1936. Il meurt en 1944.  
Göring était le ministre de la Luftwaffe, deuxième figure politique après Hitler. Il se suicide en 1946 pour échapper à sa condamnation. **


	10. Chapter 10

Alexander regarda son assiette et déglutit. Il n'était pas friand de poisson et des choux de Bruxelles. Il souffla doucement avant de prendre sa fourchette et de manger lentement. Himmler l'observait à l'autre bout de la longue table en bois.  
« Tu n'as pas l'air t'apprécier, dit l'humain en s'essuyant la bouche. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout manger, je n'ai pas envie que tu vomisses.  
-Je ne vomis jamais, siffla le wraith en terminant au moins ses légumes. »

Le wraith observait le paysage à travers la vitre de la voiture puis se tourna vers Himmler.  
« Où allons-nous ?  
-A Auschwitz, répondit l'homme en essuyant ses lunettes. C'est un de nos camps. Et un de tes gardes manger.  
-Ah… Et qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ?  
-Je dois le visiter en compagnie du commandant Höss. Et tu pourras directement sélectionné ta nourriture. »  
Alexander ne répondit pas et attrapa un de ses carnets qu'il avait emporté avec lui. La voiture s'arrêta devant un portillon de fer et la portière du côté d'Himmler s'ouvrit. Le wraith sortit à la suite de son supérieur.

Alors que les SS et autres soldats faisaient le salut devant Himmler, le wraith ouvrit son carnet et copia l'inscription écrite au dessus du portillon : Arbeit macht frei.  
« Alexander !  
-J'arrive monsieur, grogna le wraith en fermant son carnet et en s'approchant.  
-Commandant Höss, je vous présente le prodige de notre armée et de notre pays : Alexander Rosenwald. »  
L'humain lui tendit la main. Le wraith lui secoua fermement la main avant de le détailler. L'homme était d'une taille moyenne, avec une coupe de cheveux parfaite et d'un uniforme immaculé.  
« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, messieurs, dit poliment Höss. »

L'odeur était affreuse et abominable. Les humains étaient tellement maigres qu'il pouvait voir leurs os. Il pouvait sentir leurs peurs, leurs tristesses. Une atmosphère de mort planait au dessus de ces humains. Alexander s'empara de son carnet et se mit à décrire les différents prisonniers. Ils portaient tous une sorte de pyjama rayé et ils étaient tous rasés, même les femmes.

A contre cœur, il suivit Himmler et Höss dans le camp, découvrant avec horreur l'affreux sort de ces humains. Il assista en compagnie de son supérieur à une exécution d'hommes puis à une expérience.  
Le docteur Schnabell leur parla pendant une demi-heure, désignant un pauvre homme affaiblit attaché à une table de fer.  
« Taisez-vous, Schnabell et montrez-nous votre expérience, coupa Himmler, impatient.  
-Bien sûr, monsieur. Assistant, appela-t-il. »  
Un jeune soldat blond apparut, un plateau dans les mains. A sa vue, l'humain cria et se débattit de toutes ses forces. Le docteur se tourna vers eux.  
« Notre expérience consiste à…  
-Faîtes votre foutu expérience bon sang ! Beugla Himmler. »

Schnabell hocha la tête puis prit une tige de fer taillé en pointe au bout. L'homme s'approcha du prisonnier qui le suppliait de ne pas le faire. Ensuite, Schnabell enfonça la tige dans l'épaule droite du cobaye et il la laissa dans la chair de l'humain. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et se débattit une nouvelle fois, la tige bougea et tourna dans tous les sens jusqu'à faire un petit trou dans la peau du cobaye.

Alexander, peu habitué à cette situation, se tourna vers Himmler, qui avait un petit sourire au coin. Le wraith posa son regard de reptile sur le pauvre homme. Il n'avait jamais vu d'humains torturer d'autres humains. Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ?

Au bout d'une heure et demie, le sujet décéda, des milliers de petits trous causés par plusieurs tiges s'étaient formés et saignaient abondamment. Alexander sentit quelque chose d'acide qui monta puis redescendit le long de son œsophage. Il grimaça avant de sortir de la salle.

Ils firent un long tour du camp. Ils passèrent devant un groupe de prisonnier, l'un d'eux se leva et bomba le torse devant eux, fixant un point dans l'horizon. Himmler le regarda puis passa devant lui, l'air de rien.

L'odeur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers deux bâtiments. On leur fit une démonstration. Le processus était vraiment simple : on enfermait une centaine de personne dans un des bâtiments, en faisant croire qu'ils allaient se laver, puis on versait des cristaux de Zyklon B. Ils attendirent une quinzaine de minutes puis, un groupe de prisonniers entraient et tiraient les corps vers l'autre bâtiments.

« Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
-Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? La guerre, les camps, l'occupation en France, qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte ? demanda Alexander.  
-Les Allemands sont supérieurs à ces petits crétins de juifs et de tziganes, répondit froidement Himmler. Ils n'ont fait que de pourrir notre belle et magnifique Allemagne ! Quant à l'occupation, ces petits merdeux de Français le méritaient ! Ils nous ont volés notre or et notre dignité !  
-Je pensais que c'était les Juifs qui avaient…  
-Mon petit Alexander, tu ne connais rien de tout ça, coupa Himmler en soupirant. C'est trop compliqué. »  
Alors que le wraith voulut ajouter quelque chose, un petit garçon passa devant eux, habillé comme les adultes et avec cet étrange tatouage sur son bras gauche.

Himmler dégaina son arme et appuya sur la détente.

Le coup de feu partit. Le petit garçon s'effondra dans une flaque d'eau.

Du sang coulait de la tête rasé du petit. Le sang se mélangea petit à petit dans la boue.

Himmler ricana. Alexander regarda pendant quelques secondes l'enfant qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur lui.

Quelque chose remua au fond de lui et qui remonta rapidement dans son œsophage. Le wraith eut juste le temps de se rendre derrière un corridor pour vomir son repas.

Ça lui picotait un peu la gorge. Un jeune soldat lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'il accepta volontiers. Il souleva légèrement son masque, but une petite gorgée et cracha le reste dans l'herbe.

« Alexander, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Himmler.  
-Ou… Oui…  
-Parfait, nous rentrons. »

Il dessinait et écrivait depuis qu'il était rentré. Il avait remplit dix pages, décrivant avec précision les soldats et les prisonniers. Alexander soupira et se servit un autre verre de bière avant de recommencer à noter. Ses mains tracèrent involontairement le petit garçon.

Le dessin finit, le wraith l'observa. Il aurait pu l'aider. Il aurait pu l'empêcher ça. Il aurait _dut_ empêcher ça ! Avec un hurlement de colère, il fit tomber des bibelots qui se brisèrent sur le parquet. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Pourquoi ?!

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son visage et il se regarda dans le miroir. Alexander toucha la goutte qui coulait lentement sur sa joue. Il… Il pleurait ?! Non, c'était impossible ! Les wraiths ne pleuraient jamais !

Alexander essuya cette larme avec la manche de son uniforme. Brusquement, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.  
« Qui c'est ?  
-C'est moi, Wolf.  
-Entre, grogna le wraith. »  
L'humain entra, souriant mais son sourire s'effaça en voyant la mine de son ami.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?  
-Je suis aller visiter les camps aujourd'hui.  
-Les quoi ?  
-Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu sais de quoi je parle ! siffla la créature.  
-Non, je t'assure que non ! répéta l'homme en levant les mains. »

Wolf était abasourdi par le récit et les dessins d'Alexander.  
« Un tel lieu n'existe pas ! hurla-t-il en se levant.  
-J'y suis aller !  
-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas ?! »  
Le wraith feula rageusement et s'empara de son cahier, l'ouvrit à la page du petit garçon et le lança à l'humain.  
« Lis les notes.  
-Je ne sais pas lire l'anglais, ni ta langue, dit l'humain qui commençait à avoir peur.  
-Redonne moi ça ! »  
Alexander lut ses notes à haute voix. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Wolf s'assit difficilement dans le siège, devenu pale.

Sa lecture finit, le wraith fixa l'humain.  
« C'est… C'est impossible…  
-Et pourtant c'est vrai.  
-Mais… Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Je ne pensais pas que nous irions jusque là… Mais je suis sur qu'Hitler sait ce qu'il fait ! déclara Wolf en se levant. Arrête de te poser des questions et exécute les ordres qu'on te donne, c'est aussi simple que ça, conseilla l'humain en partant. »

Cette nuit-là, le wraith ne trouva pas le sommeil et préféra sortir dans Berlin. Alors qu'il parcourait les rues sombres, il remarqua une famille de juifs qui fermait leur magasin. Il s'approcha et l'homme glapit.  
« S'il vous plaît monsieur, emmenez moi mais ne faîtes pas de mal à mes enfants !  
-Où est votre femme ?  
-Morte, répondit l'homme. »  
Il détailla les enfants, ils avaient les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus et ils étaient terrorisés. Alexander passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira.  
« Écoutez, je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider mais vos enfants pourraient aller dans un orphelinat ou dans une famille. Le Führer recherche des enfants comme les vôtres. Ils pourront entrer dans les Jeunesses Hitlériennes, proposa le wraith.  
-Je ne veux pas que mes enfants deviennent des monstres ! grogna l'humain.  
-C'est soit ça, soit vous mourrez tous. »  
L'homme se renfrogna et se tourna vers ses trois enfants. Il leur parla à voix basse et les enlaça pendant plusieurs minutes.

« J'accepte votre proposition.  
-Parfait, venez, ajouta le wraith aux enfants. »

Tel des canetons, ils suivirent le grand et gentil SS. L'aîné de la fratrie, Dominik, avait neuf ans et se méfiait un peu du SS mais ses petits frère et sœur, Hans et Karla, le suivaient sans dire un mot.  
« Est-ce qu'on va être séparer ? demanda Karla en attrapant la main gantée de l'homme.  
-Non, j'y veillerais personnellement, répondit le SS. »  
Il avait l'air gêné de tenir la main de la petite fille.

Les enfants s'arrêtèrent devant une énorme bâtisse où deux soldats allemands montaient la garde. L'homme s'approcha, suivit des enfants.  
« Ils sont avec moi, déclara le SS aux deux hommes.  
-Monsieur Rosenwald ! Que faîtes-vous dehors à cette heure ? demanda le vieux des soldats.  
-Je suis venu chercher ces trois enfants, leurs parents sont morts dans un bombardement, mentit-il en partant avec eux. »

Que faisait-il ? Si jamais sa supercherie était découverte, il était un wraith mort ! Alexander installa les enfants dans ses appartements et partit réveiller Wolf, qui s'était assoupie sur son bureau.  
« Que… Quoi ?  
-Wolf, j'ai besoin de ton aide, murmura-t-il en aidant l'humain à se lever.  
-Mais quelle heure est-il ?  
-Vingt trois heure trente, répondit le wraith en l'entraînant. »  
Ils entrèrent dans le salon où les enfants étaient assis sur un long divan. Wolf se tourna vers Alexander.  
« Sont-ils… ?  
-Juifs, oui.  
-Alexander ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?! Et tu me rends complice, par dessus le marché !  
-Aide-moi et on en parle plus ! Tu connais une famille sans enfant ?  
-Euh… Y a bien Kessel, un secrétaire d'Himmler, et sa femme qui ne peuvent pas d'avoir enfant et qui ont fait des demandes.  
-Parfait ! On les envoie chez eux ! s'exclama-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se fait. Bon, je me charge des papiers et toi, tu les gardes.  
-Mais je ne sais pas m'occuper d'enfants ! »  
Wolf poussa un nouveau soupir et lui expliqua comment faire.  
« Au fait, fais en sorte qu'ils oublient leur religion.  
-Compte-sur moi. »

Quelques semaines plus tard, Dominik, Hans et Karla furent envoyés chez les Kessel qui accueillirent les enfants à bras ouvert. Grâce à ses relations, Wolf avait réussit à faire des trois enfants juifs de parfait et pauvres petits enfants allemands qui avaient perdu leurs parents, anciens secrétaires, dans un bombardement. Après des derniers au revoir émouvant pour les enfants à leur gentil et grand SS, les trois enfants partirent dans leur nouvelle maison.

De retour dans la voiture, Wolf murmura à l'oreille d'Alexander :  
« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »  
Le wraith lui lança un drôle de regard avant de s'avachir sur la banquette arrière.  
« Ils ont eu un coup de chance… La prochaine fois, je tue les parents et j'envoie les gamins en camp.  
-Tu as oublié ton dégoût ? demanda Wolf.  
-Oui, je suis le meilleur parmi les meilleurs, je ne dois obéir qu'à Himmler et mon Führer, déclara-t-il solennellement.  
-Tu as entièrement raison, mon ami, sourit l'humain en lui tapotant l'épaule. »


	11. Chapter 11

Räder courrait dans la forêt, pourchassé par quelque chose qui avançait lentement vers lui. C'était un jeune homme de vingt-cinq, cultivé et membre de la résistance allemande. Il entendait les sirènes et les aboiements des chiens au loin et il s'arrêta près d'une rivière, pensant être en sécurité. Le célèbre « Pharaon » ne le poursuivait plus.

Soudain, le jeune homme entendit un bruit et une forme passa près de lui. Il recula de quelques pas et une autre forme blanchâtre dansa autour de lui. Puis un ricanement arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles et lui glaça le sang.  
« Laissez-moi… Pitié, supplia l'homme en reculant dans l'eau. »  
Il perçu un léger grondement mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Brusquement, une forme sauta sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

Le jeune homme vit des yeux jaunes qui lorgnait son torse. Deux yeux jaunes sous un masque de crâne. Il comprit et se débattit de toutes ses forces. Le Pharaon ricana et leva sa main, dénudé du gant. Une petite entaille était ouverte en plein milieu de la paume et de la fente coulait un étrange liquide.  
« Bonne nuit, susurra le Pharaon. »

Alexander attendait, accoudé à un arbre. Wolf parlait avec quelques soldats, vraisemblablement des amis de longue date. Il soupira et vérifia si son masque était bien mit. Il entendit un couinement puis il sentit quelque chose qui se frottait contre ses bottes. Le wraith repoussa la chose qui le gênait du pied mais la chose revint. Avec un tic d'agacement, il baissa les yeux.

Un chaton blanc le fixait. Il devait avoir un mois environ. Le chaton miaula pitoyablement et se frotta une seconde fois contre la bote d'Alexander. Le wraith remarqua alors qu'une de ses pattes était broyé. Il se baissa et ramassa le petit animal. Celui-ci lécha un doigt ganté du wraith. Un sourire apparut sous son masque et le chaton se blottit contre lui.  
« Pauvre petite chose, souffla-t-il en caressant la tête ébouriffé du chaton.  
-C'est bon, on peux partir… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Wolf.  
-Je crois que c'est un chaton, répondit le wraith en lui montrant le petit animal.  
-Oh, il est mignon, dit l'homme en caressant le chaton. Tu veux le garder ?  
-Quelques jours, regarde sa patte.  
-Il faudrait aller chez un vétérinaire mais à cette heure, personne ne sera ouvert. Garde le chez toi.  
-Comment s'occupe-t-on d'un chaton ? demanda-t-il.  
-C'est facile, prépare lui une litière…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'une litière ?  
-Un bac où les chats font leurs besoins. Met lui une gamelle d'eau ou de lait et broies lui du jambon ou du poisson, recommanda l'homme.  
-Ça a l'air facile. » 

Le chaton s'accrocha à sa veste avec ses griffes.  
« Hé ! protesta le wraith en enlevant les petites pattes.  
-Il faudrait peut-être que tu lui donnes un nom.  
-Et comment vais-je l'appelé ?  
-Je ne sais pas… »  
Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et partirent en direction de Berlin. Arrivé à son appartement et pour se détendre, le wraith s'installa au piano et joua la sonate pour piano huit composé par Beethoven tandis qu'un soldat disposait le matériel nécessaire pour la vie du chaton.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir se mettre sur ses genoux, observant les longs doigts de son nouveau maître qui jouaient le morceau. A la fin, le chaton bondit sur le clavier qui émit des petits sons aigus. Amusé, Alexander le laissa faire et l'attrapa au bout d'un moment. Il avait trouvé le nom parfait pour lui.  
« Beethoven, dit-il en caressant la tête du chat. »

Au petit matin, Alexander découvrit le chaton recroquevillé contre lui. Lorsque son maître se réveilla, Beethoven miaula et se frotta contre son visage.  
« Bonjour Beethoven. »  
Le petit animal lui lécha le nez. Sa langue était râpeuse, chaude et légèrement humide. Le wraith se leva et s'habilla rapidement pour emmener son petit protégé au vétérinaire de l'établissement.

Le docteur Stesseur examina le chaton sous tous les angles. L'homme qui l'avait amené semblait inquiet de son état.  
« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda le vétérinaire en faisant le pansement au chaton.  
-A dix kilomètres de Berlin, près d'une forêt, répondit le SS.  
-Eh bien, ce petit bonhomme a eu de la chance, sourit-il. Voilà, revenez dans deux jours pour que je refasse son pansement et que je m'assure qu'il va bien.  
-D'accord. Merci et au revoir, salua l'homme en partant.  
-Qui était-ce ?  
-Alexander Rosenwald, répondit un de ses assistants. Ou Drachen, si vous préférez.  
-Quoi ? C'est donc lui la terreur du ciel et de la terre ? Et il m'amène un chaton, gloussa-t-il.  
-Tous les hommes ont leurs faiblesses, murmura son assistant en rangeant un dossier. »

Himmler entra sans frapper dans l'appartement d'Alexander et le découvrit à demi allongé par terre, jouant avec un chaton. Il toussota et le wraith se leva.  
« Vous auriez dû frapper, grogna-t-il.  
-Malgré ce que tu as fais, Hitler veux te récompenser, dit Himmler.  
-Me récompenser ?  
-Oui, il veux te faire baron.  
-Baron ?  
-C'est un titre de noblesse, expliqua-t-il.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Tu as accomplis de nombreux actes de bravoures, grâce à toi, nous avons démanteler un grand réseau de résistance et nous avons mis en déroute l'aviation française.  
-Les Français ne sont pas très doués, monsieur, ricana le wraith en prenant le chaton.  
-Bien, soit prêt pour onze heures, Hitler souhaite manger en ta compagnie.  
-Mais c'est dans une heure !  
-Eh bien dépêche-toi ! » 

En une heure, il se prépara. Il se recoiffa, enfila son nouvel uniforme puis se dirigea vers les appartements de Wolf et il lui confia Beethoven.  
« Es-tu sur que ça va aller ? demanda le wraith, inquiet.  
-Mais oui ! J'ai déjà eu des animaux, sourit l'humain en cajolant le chaton.  
-Bien, je serais de retour ce soir. Au revoir, Beethoven. »

Comme c'était une cérémonie officielle, tous les ministres allemands étaient présent. Bien sûr, ceux qui le haïssaient restait dans un coin, à ruminer. Ce fut long et ennuyeux mais Alexander vit cela comme une promotion, comme s'il passait de simple guerrier à commandant. A dix neuf heures, il fut enfin libérer et il se dépêcha de rentrer pour s'occuper de Beethoven.

Les soldats avaient tous été prévenus et on le salua comme il se doit.  
« Heil Hitler ! Bonsoir, baron von Rosenwald, rugirent cinq soldats. »  
Il pénétra dans le grand établissement où toutes les personnes qu'il croisait furent différent saluts. Lorsque le wraith entra chez lui, Wolf se leva aussitôt et lui aussi fit le salut.  
« Les nouvelles vont vites, soupira Alexander en prenant le chaton sur ses genoux.  
-Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on nomme quelqu'un baron. Surtout quand cette personne vient de loin, taquina l'humain. C'était bien ?  
-Ennuyeux, répondit le wraith.  
-Dis, tu vas toujours effectuer les opérations avec nous ?  
-Bien sûr. Baron ou pas baron, je reste un SS.  
-Avec les gars, on va dans un cabaret, tu veux venir ? proposa l'homme.  
-Non, je suis un peu fatigué, refusa-t-il.  
-A demain alors.  
-A demain. »

« Beethoven, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
Le chaton avait attrapé un gant et le déchiquetait à coup de dents et de griffes.  
« Il va falloir te fabriquer quelque chose qui te permettra de faire tes griffes, grogna Alexander en lui arrachant le gant. »  
Beethoven protesta en feulant et en crachant, le wraith en fit tout autant. Le chaton prit peur et se cacha dans une de ses bottes. Alexander éclata de rire et l'aida à sortir.  
« Pauvre petit Beethoven, sourit-il. »  
Le chaton s'échappa de ses mains et se coucha en plein milieu du lit.  
« Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, soupira le wraith en se déshabillant. »  
Il s'allongea près du chaton et celui-ci vint se blottir contre son cou. Les deux se mirent à ronronner et s'endormirent.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander respira à fond, passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit les cents pas dans les coulisses. Deux mois avaient passés durant lesquels il eut l'accord d'Hitler et le soutien de la moitié des généraux et ministres allemands pour créer sa propre unité : Rote Falkens, constitué principalement de SS mais aussi de soldats, de pilotes et de scientifiques.

Wolf lui fit un signe de tête, signifiant qu'il pouvait y aller. Il n'avait jamais parlé devant un public et il n'était pas un grand orateur comme Hitler. Il monta lentement les marches de l'estrade et se retrouva face à une assemblée d'une centaine d'hommes et de femmes. Une immense tenture avec l'emblème de l'unité, un faucon rouge sur fond noir avec une croix gammée sur le cou. Alexander parcourra des yeux l'assemblée avant de commencer son discours :  
« A partir de maintenant, vous faîtes partit des Rote Falkens, cela veux dire que vous me devez une obéissance et une loyauté sans faille. Vous ne devrez jamais parler de cette unité, elle doit absolument rester secrète ! A moins que vous préfériez mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse… Comme vous le savez, le Führer nous a confié la tâche de traquer les résistants et les Alliés qui se trouveraient sur notre territoire, sous couverture. Il exige de nous que nous arrêtions à tout prix ces terroristes, pour notre sécurité et celle de notre pays ! Regardez sous vos sièges, il y a une pochette avec quelques hors-la-lois que nous devons arrêter. Recueillez toutes les informations que vous pourrez, donnez les à vos chefs de bataillon et de section et ils me rendront un rapport qu'ils me donneront dans quatre jours. Ce sera tout. »

Alexander descendit rapidement les marches et fut accueillit par un Himmler joyeux et de bonne humeur, accompagné d'un homme debout dans la pénombre d'un couloir.  
« Bravo, c'était magnifique !  
-Merci. Que faîtes-vous ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas être à Paris ?  
-J'y vais dans quelques heures, je voulais te présenter quelqu'un. »  
L'homme sortit de la pénombre en roulant des épaules. Le wraith le détailla : il faisait presque une tête de plus que lui, ses yeux étaient bleus-aciers lui donnant un air froid et ses cheveux étaient blonds, un véritable aryen. Et il ressemblait plus à un wraith qu'à un humain en apparence. Mais Alexander avait rapidement appris à juger les personnes non sur leurs physiques mais sur leurs attitudes.

« Voici Klaus Hammerschmidt, l'un de nos meilleurs SS, présenta Himmler.  
-Et pourquoi me le présentez-vous ? demanda le wraith.  
-Je suis ici pour vous protégez, baron, sourit l'homme dont les dents étaient étonnement blanches.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une garde personnelle, je sais me battre et Wolf m'assiste.  
-Tu n'as pas à discuter ! Hitler veux que tu te sentes en sécurité et Hammerschmidt s'est porté volontaire pour te protéger.  
-Mais…  
-Alexander, grinça l'homme en le fusillant du regard.  
-Bon, d'accord, céda Alexander. »

Le soir arriva vite, trop vite au goût d'Alexander. Assis dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, il caressait du bout des griffes Beethoven. Le chaton se lassa des gentilles caresses de son maître et se mit à mordre ses doigts. Le wraith, plongé dans ses pensées, n'y prêta pas attention. Beethoven bondit alors sur son épaule et lui lécha le lobe d'oreille. Alexander grogna et posa le chaton sur le fauteuil.  
« On jouera plus tard, Beethoven. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Wolf entra d'un coup dans le salon, comme à son habitude, rouge de colère. Le wraith se tourna vers lui.  
« Ce Klaus Hammerschmidt commence déjà à m'énerver ! Hurla-t-il.  
-Qu'a-t-il fait ?  
-Il a tabassé une femme enceinte.  
-Quoi ?  
-D'après lui, il avait une tête de juive, répondit l'homme en prenant le chaton dans ses bras. Alors que c'était la femme d'un officier allemand ! Cet homme est fou, il faut le faire enfermer.  
-Et Himmler qui m'a forcé à l'embaucher… As-tu des nouvelles du front, ajouta le wraith.  
-Cela te manque, hein ? taquina l'humain. Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Si ça te manque tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à faire un court vol. Je suis certain qu'ils t'autoriseront à voler.  
-J'aimerais mais je ne peux pas. Mon avion a reçu une balle perdu, un gamin myope qui apprenait à tirer. La balle a traversé le moteur et il a explosé. J'ai dû faire un un atterrissage d'urgence et j'ai endommagé mon aile droite, expliqua Alexander.  
-Qu'à eu le gamin ?  
-Lynché par les autres, devant moi.  
-Es-tu intervenu ?  
-Oui, quand j'ai vu qu'il pissait le sang. »  
Wolf le dévisagea et se rendit compte qu'il était un peu déprimé. L'humain lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.  
« Prends ta veste et suis moi, dit l'humain.  
-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?  
-C'est une surprise ! »

Il n'avait jamais vu un tel lieu sur les planètes qu'il avait visité. L'endroit était assez grand, avec des sièges en cuir vert et des tables rondes en bois. Alexander s'avança timidement du bar tandis que Wolf saluait le patron.  
« Bonsoir Wolf ! Quelle bon vent t'emmène ?  
-Mon supérieur est un peu dépressif, répondit l'homme en désignant le wraith. Une des filles chantes ce soir ?  
-Non, désolé. Mais si tu veux, j'ai d'excellent vins qui me viennent de France.  
-Parfait, ouvre-nous une bouteille ! »

Installé confortablement sur la banquette, Alexander regarda Wolf.  
« Où sommes-nous ?  
-Dans un cabaret, répondit l'homme en souriant. L'un des meilleurs de Berlin.  
-Qui sont « les filles » ?  
-Les jeunes femmes qui chantent et qui dansent pour les clients, expliqua-t-il tandis que le patron leur versait du vin rouge dans deux verres. A ta réussite ! clama-t-il en levant son verre.  
-A notre réussite ! corrigea le wraith. »

Le lendemain, alors qu'il se coiffait, Wolf entra sans prévenir.  
« Bonjour Wolf.  
-On a les coordonnées d'un des principaux chefs de résistance et Himmler nous a ordonné de les exterminer, dit-il rapidement. Dépêche-toi ! Les gars n'attendent plus que toi ! »

En moins de trente minutes, il fut prêt et accompagnés de Wolf et d'Hammerschmidt, il monta dans une élégante voiture noire.

Arrivé devant la petite maison, Alexander ordonna de défoncer la porte. Deux coururent vers la porte et la dégommèrent d'un coup de bélier. Une dizaine de soldats entrèrent dans la maison et tirèrent sur tout ce qu'il bouge. Des cris de terreurs émergèrent de la maison puis ce fut le calme absolu. Le wraith pénétra à leurs suites et monta à l'étage. Il y découvrit un massacre sanglant : quatre hommes et trois femmes étaient au sol, leurs corps criblés de balles. Il ordonna aux soldats d'évacuer les victimes.

Après avoir inspecté quelques recoins, le wraith entendit des pleurs. Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de commencer à chercher d'où ils venaient. Les sanglots venaient d'un placard. Il prit son pistolet et ouvrit d'un coup la porte.

Une petite fille terrifiée d'environ sept ans sanglotait silencieusement. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et le fixa misérablement, serrant contre elle un ours en peluche. Une balle avait effleuré son épaule et le sang coulait lentement de l'entaille. Alexander baissa son arme précautionneusement. Sur l'image de la petite fille se posait celle du petit garçon qui était mort, une balle dans la tête. Il tenta alors de créer un contact.  
« Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ? »  
L'enfant l'observa et serra encore plus sa peluche contre elle. Il rangea ses armes et leva les mains en signe de paix.  
« Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Viens, tu es blessée. »

Elle se leva et se précipita sur lui en pleurant. Le wraith resta quelques instants immobiles avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il sortit par une fenêtre et la posa dans sa voiture. Ensuite, il appela Wolf.  
« J'ai quelque chose à faire…  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de tout ! dit l'humain en souriant. »

Le wraith s'occupa de la petite fille pendant une heure, la levant et la soignant et lui parlant d'un ton le plus doux possible, pour ne pas la terrifier d'avantage. Elle n'avait pas bien vu les insignes sur sa veste mais maintenant elle savait qu'il était un SS. Après un repas chaud, il l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'aida à se coucher.  
« Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Anna, répondit en chuchotant l'enfant.  
-Je suis Alexander.  
-Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauver ? Vous êtes un SS, murmura-t-elle.  
-Tu sais, tous les SS ne sont pas méchants. Il y en a qui sont gentils.  
-Comme vous. »  
Il se redressa et la fixa un instant. Elle était si pâle et si fragile. Alexander entendit un miaulement et vit Beethoven bondir sur le grand lit. La petite fille sourit et approcha sa main. Le petit animal se frotta contre la petite main. L'enfant caressa le doux pelage du chaton avant de lever les yeux vers le wraith.  
« Beethoven t'aime bien, remarqua le wraith en souriant.  
-Beethoven, comme le monsieur qui a créer de la musique ?  
-Oui. »

Au bout d'une heure, Anna s'endormit aux côtés du chaton. Alexander resta longtemps assis près d'eux. Qu'avait-il fait ?


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf était abasourdi.  
« Attend une minute, qu'as-tu fait ?  
-Elle était blessée…  
-Et alors ? Elle est JUIVE ! cria l'homme. Son père était un chef de la résistance et un juif ! Tu comprends ce que je dis, parce que j'en ai pas l'impression !  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton, humain ! siffla-t-il.  
-Je te rappelle que tu nous mets en danger de mort !  
-Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle n'est pas responsable des actes commis par ses parents !  
-Alexander, souffla une petite voix. »  
L'humain et le wraith se tournèrent. Anna venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur le couloir.  
« Oui ?  
-J'ai… j'ai fait un cauchemar.  
-J'arrive. »  
La petite fille hocha la tête et repartit. Alexander lança un regard noir à Wolf et partit à sa suite.

Alors qu'il la bordait, Anna se redressa et regarda l'étrange homme qui n'avait pas arrêté de marmonner dans sa barbe.  
« Vous vous disputiez à propos de moi ?  
-Non, répondit-il.  
-Alors pourquoi ?  
-Ce sont des affaires d'adultes, dit-il sèchement. Maintenant, dors, ajouta-t-il doucement. »  
Elle lui obéit et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour pénétrer dans un doux rêve, enrôlé de lumière et de chaleur.

Le wraith revint dans la pièce et constata le départ prématuré de Wolf. En soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur le divan, vite rejoint par le chaton qui demanda des caresses. Il espérait que l'homme ne dise rien à propos d'Anna. Il avait déjà assez d'ennuis avec son « garde du corps ». Celui-ci avait tabassé trois soldats aujourd'hui, les trouvant louches à garder la bâtisse.

Beethoven miaula pour attirer son attention. Le wraith baissa les yeux et découvrit un dessin sur la table. Il se pencha et le prit. Un dessin d'enfant, représentant une tuerie dans une maison et un homme qui prenait un enfant dans ses bras… Lui et Anna. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi l'avait-elle représenté avec des ailes ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Le chaton miaula une fois et lui lécha le doigt. Il comprit ce que ce geste voulait dire, il avait faim, tout comme lui. Alexander donna un peu de poisson écrasé au chat qui se jeta sur la nourriture avant de sortir et de se diriger vers « son garde-manger » qui était en fait une grande cellule avec des meurtriers en pleines formes, ignorant tout de leurs condamnations.

Alexander pénétra dans la cellule et ferma la porte à clé. Les hommes dormaient profondément, ils ne se réveilleraient. Il vida un à un les meurtriers, contemplant en même temps leurs crimes commis envers les soldats. Ils étaient pour la plupart des résistants à part le dernier qui souffrait d'une maladie mentale.

Le wraith, en sortant de sa cellule, se fit accoster par un soldat qui le salua.  
« Repos. Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Une enfant vous réclame, monsieur. Elle dit s'appeler Anna, répondit docilement l'homme.  
-Oh non… Où est-elle ?  
-Au poste de relève. Elle se promenait dans les couloirs, elle semblait perdu. Nous avons fait ce que nous pensions faire de mieux.  
-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, soldat…  
-Erler, dit le soldat en l'accompagnant. »  
Erler lui ouvrit la porte et le wraith pénétra dans la petite pièce sombre, peu meublé. Anna était assise sur une chaise en bois et sur ses genoux se trouvait Beethoven qui dormait. Elle leva les yeux et grimaça.  
« Il s'était enfuit et j'ai voulu le rattraper, expliqua-t-elle.  
-Beethoven, siffla-t-il au chaton qui changea de position.  
-Vous… Vous aller me punir ?  
-Non, viens Anna, dit-il en lui tendant une main. » 

« Je ne veux pas que tu traînes dehors, c'est dangereux. Ce sont peut-être de simples soldats mais ils n'hésiterons pas à te tuer la prochaine fois. Et pourquoi m'as-tu représenté comme cela ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant le dessin.  
-Bah parce que vous êtes un ange, répondit l'enfant en haussant les épaules. »  
Le wraith éclata de rire qui fit sursauter Anna.  
« Pourquoi vous riez ?  
-Tu n'es tout de même pas sérieuse ?  
-Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes différent des autres. Vous avez des cheveux blancs, des yeux jaunes et votre voix est très grave.  
-Et alors ? Je pourrais très bien être un démon, ricana-t-il.  
-Un démon m'aurait tué.  
-Va te coucher, déclara-t-il, lassé de la discussion.  
-Vous ne croyez pas en un dieu ? demanda l'enfant.  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je suis Dieu! Voilà pourquoi ! Alors, je te somme d'aller te coucher, humaine ! gronda-t-il. »

Alexander entendit un objet qui tombait et la fillette devint soudainement pâle. Le wraith baissa les yeux et remarqua son masque sur le sol. Il regarda ensuite Anna et fit un pas vers elle. La petite fille hurla de peur et se précipita dans la chambre.  
« Fantastique... »

Le wraith se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et frappa doucement.  
« Anna ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
Pas de réponse. Il frappa une nouvelle fois.  
« Anna, réponds moi, ordonna-t-il. »  
Aucun bruit. Il grogna. Cette gamine lui donnait du fil à retorde ! Beethoven gratta à la porte, regarda son maître dans les yeux et miaula. Alexander s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras. Si dans dix minutes elle n'ouvrait pas cette fichue porte, alors il l'enfoncerait ! Bien sûr, il n'était pas patient et au bout de seulement trois minutes, il donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui se brisa en deux. Il entra dans la pièce et remarqua la fenêtre ouverte. Le wraith se précipita sur le rebord et regarda aux alentours. En pestant, il attrapa son long manteau et courut dehors.  
« Vous ! hurla-t-il à une patrouille, conduite par Erler. Retrouvez moi la petite fille !  
-Vous parlez de l'enfant que vous avez ramener, monsieur ? demanda Erler.  
-Oui, imbécile ! Retrouvez là ! C'est un ordre ! vociféra-t-il en se précipitant dans les rues de Berlin. »

Le wraith la cherchait depuis plus d'une heure sous la pluie. Il avait réquisitionné plusieurs patrouilles. Il arriva aux abords de la ville quand il vit une petite forme qui marchait lentement sur le trottoir. Alexander se rua sur la forme et reconnut immédiatement Anna qui tremblait de froid. Il ôta sa veste et enveloppa l'enfant avec.  
« Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiété ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »  
La petite fille leva les yeux vers lui et éclata en sanglots. Le wraith l'attira vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que les feux d'une camionnette les aveuglèrent. Un soldat sauta du côté passager tandis qu'Erler descendit tranquillement du côté conducteur. Une autre voiture aux vitres teintés arriva et se gara à quelques centimètres de la camionnette.  
« Vous l'avez finalement retrouvé, remarqua Erler.  
-Oui et ce n'est pas grâce à vous, gronda le wraith en soulevant Anna.  
-Je suis désolé mais la plupart de nos effectifs sont dans les pays conquis, poursuivit le soldat. Voulez-vous que je vous en débarrasse ? demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant la petite fille.  
-Non, refusa Alexander en feulant et en serrant l'enfant contre lui. Il est hors de question qu'un individu incompétent comme vous la touche !  
-Je comprends, monsieur, bredouilla le soldat en baissant la tête. »

Le wraith grimpa dans la voiture et s'installa sur la banquette. L'enfant se recroquevilla contre lui et demanda d'une petite voix :  
« Vous allez me punir ?  
-Non, pourquoi le ferais-je ?  
-Je me suis échappée.  
-Tu l'as fais parce que tu avais peur de moi. Je ne t'en veux pas. »  
Anna se releva et ôta le masque du wraith qui resta silencieux.  
« Papa disait que ce n'était pas le physique qui comptait, c'est ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, dit-elle en fixant le masque.  
-Il a parfaitement raison, sourit Alexander en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant. »

Alors qu'il étudiait un plan d'un prototype de char en compagnie de nombreux ingénieurs, Hammerschmidt entra dans la pièce sans frapper et annonça :  
« Dreher souhaite vous voir.  
-Je reviens dans un instant, dit-il aux humains. »  
Il suivit son garde du corps et retrouva Wolf, une mallette dans les mains qui attendait patiemment dans le couloir.  
« Laissez-nous seuls, ordonna Alexander. »  
L'homme grogna et s'en alla.  
« Que fais-tu ici ?  
-J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile, répondit l'humain en ouvrant la mallette et en la lui tendant. »  
Le wraith la prit et la posa sur un comptoir en marbre. Il regarda son contenu et découvrit avec stupeur des papiers d'identités et toutes sortes de documents au nom d'Anna von Rosenwald.  
« Comment… ?  
-Oh, j'ai quelques dons en matière de falsification, répondit l'humain. Ça m'a prit une semaine mais je suis fier du résultat. Et c'est des papiers officiels, je me suis débarrassé de tout papier en relation avec une Anna Engelmann, continua-t-il.  
-Mais personne ne voudra me croire quand je dirais que c'est ma fille…  
-Selon ces papiers, dit Wolf en prenant plusieurs feuilles, Anna est la fille unique d'un couple, le père est mort au combat et il était à tes ordres et la mère morte lors d'un bombardement.  
-C'est une histoire très… réaliste, approuva le wraith en prenant la malle.  
-Ecoute, je t'aide mais je déteste toujours les Juifs ! déclara l'humain en partant. »

Alexander ricana avant de retourner dans la pièce où ses ingénieurs l'attendaient.


	14. Chapter 14

« NON ! hurla Anna en s'accrochant à la jambe d'Alexander.  
-Allons, Anna, ce sera juste pour une nuit, dit le wraith doucement en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Et Wolf va rester avec toi.  
-Mais moi je veux rester avec toi ! Je veux venir !  
-Non, tu ne peux pas venir, dit sévèrement le wraith. C'est une soirée pour adultes. »  
L'enfant lui tira la langue et claqua la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. Alexander regarda Wolf qui haussa les épaules.  
« Elle boude, ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura l'homme.  
-Les enfants humains sont tellement différents des nôtres, soupira le wraith.  
-Tu devrais aller te préparer si tu veux arriver à l'heure là-bas, dit l'humain en regardant l'horloge. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Hitler détestait quand ses subordonnés étaient en retard. »

Alexander attrapa un lourd paquet sur la table et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
D'un coup de griffe, il déchira le papier et en sortit un magnifique costume noire avec une cravate rouge sang et une cape assortie. A l'intérieur du paquet, il y avait un petit coffret en bois qu'il ouvrit délicatement. C'était un masque semblable à celui qu'il portait d'habitude sauf que celui-ci était noire décoré avec des fils d'argent. Wolf l'aida à accrocher ses médailles et ses épaulettes. Enfin, pour compléter la tenue, il attacha son épée d'apparat autour de sa taille.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Anna daigna sortir de la chambre et se précipita sur lui. Alexander la souleva dans ses bras.  
« Je reviendrais ce soir, c'est promit. »

La soirée battait son plein. Accompagnés de Hammerschmidt et d'autres SS, le wraith descendit lentement les marches en marbres surmonté d'un tapis rouge. De grandes tentures avec le symbole de l'Allemagne avaient été accrochés dans tous les coins de la salle et un lustre pendait au plafond, représentant le faucon du Reich. Arrivé au bas des marches, il remarqua immédiatement un groupe de jeunes femmes qui ne cessaient pas de murmurer dans leurs directions. Hammerschmidt s'approcha de lui et lui murmura tout bas :  
« Vous avez bien de la chance, monsieur le baron.  
-Et pourquoi je vous prie ?  
-Ces femmes sont de véritables joyaux de l'Allemagne et des filles de bonnes familles, poursuivit-il en fixant une femme portant une robe bouffante verte. Et vierges.  
-Cessez de dire ces choses dégoûtantes, siffla-t-il. »  
Un autre groupe d'hommes s'approchèrent d'eux et commencèrent à poser des questions. Le wraith comprit que c'était des journalistes et répondit poliment d'une voix douce aux questions qui lui posaient, pour éviter tout soupçons.  
« Baron, nous savons de source sûr que vous portez un masque même la journée, pourquoi ? demanda un homme avec un masque jaune.  
-J'ai été brûlé pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale, déclara-t-il en se souvenant de l'histoire que Wolf avait concocté pour lui, par un Anglais. Je m'en souviendrait toute ma vie, ajouta-t-il tristement même s'il riait dans son esprit.  
-Oh nous comprenons parfaitement, baron, acquiesça l'homme. »  
Après dix minutes de questions-réponses qui l'ennuyaient fortement, Alexander congédia gentiment les journaliste qui se précipitèrent sur un notable allemand.

Il passa près d'un petit groupe de femmes et décida de s'amuser un peu et de jouer le Don Juan.  
« Bonsoir mesdames, salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement. »  
Les femmes rougirent toutes d'un coup et lui sourirent. Promptement, il s'éloigna d'elle et surveilla du coin de l'œil leurs réactions. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler en le désignant. Le wraith sourit : ça avait eu son petit effet !  
« Ah, Alexander ! appela une voix. »  
Il se tourna et découvrit Himmler en costume blanc et qui portait un masque en forme d'oiseau qui accompagnait une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus sombres qui était vêtu d'une longue robe de satin bleu, de gants blancs et d'un masque sertie de pierres et de plumes.  
« Alexander, je vous présente Hilda Schmidt, une de mes secrétaires. Hilda, voici le baron Alexander von Rosenwald.  
-Mes hommages, madame, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.  
-Alors c'est vous l'homme qui a conquis la Pologne , murmura-t-elle, admiratrice. »  
-Je n'étais pas seul, j'avais mon unité et mes hommes avec moi.  
-Je dois vous laisser, les affaires m'attendent, s'excusa Himmler en s'éloignant précipitamment. »

Alexander parla longuement avec l'humaine sur un balcon. Elle était très cultivé et très curieuse, elle lui posa beaucoup de questions. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à parler de littérature et de musique.  
« Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en regardant vers l'intérieur.  
-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.  
-C'est une valse ! »  
Le mot lui évoquait quelque chose. Ah oui ! Wolf lui avait enseigné cette danse en prévision de cette soirée.  
« Voulez-vous danser ? questionna le wraith en lui tendant sa main gantée.  
-Avec plaisir, sourit la jeune femme en l'attrapant. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un aussi bon danseur, complimenta l'humaine alors que le wraith buvait un verre de champagne. Avez-vous d'autres talents ?  
-Eh bien, je fais de l'équitation, du piano, je joue du violon et de la contrebasse, répondit Alexander.  
-Et polyvalent en plus !  
-Et vous ? En quoi consiste votre métier ?  
-Je travaillais à Auschwitz avec le docteur Mengele, je prenais des notes de ses travaux et maintenant je travaille au service de Himmler, répondit fièrement l'humaine.  
-Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de cet homme et de ses expériences.  
-Il es formidable ! Je suis certaine que dans quelques années, il pourra manipuler les gênes des allemands pour créer une race parfaite qui gouvernera le monde ! »  
Le wraith n'ajouta rien. En effet, il avait entendu parler de cet homme, en mal surtout. Wolf l'avait connu et le désignait comme un fou arrogant qui ne voulait que de la gloire et de la reconnaissance. De plus, il avait eu accès à son dossier et avait lut les rapports de ses soi-disant « expériences médicales ».  
« Monsieur von Rosenwald ? demanda un serveur en s'approchant d'eux.  
-Oui ?  
-Le Führer souhaite vous voir en privée.  
-Dîtes-lui que j'arrive. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer madame, dit-il en inclinant la tête.  
-Moi aussi, baron. »

Alexander suivit le serveur à travers la foule d'invité. Il ouvrit ensuite une porte discrète et laissa le wraith entrer. Hitler discutait avec Rommel, le chef de l'Afrikakorps.  
« Bonsoir, mein Führer, Rommel, salua-t-il.  
-Bonsoir Alexander, soupira Hitler visiblement ennuyé par la fête.  
-Donc c'est vous Drachen, grommela l'homme.  
-Oui, c'est moi, affirma le wraith en se retenant de feuler.  
-Bien, je vais aller droit au but : Rommel rencontre beaucoup de difficulté en Afrique. J'aimerai que votre unité et vous-même alliez l'aider sur le terrain. Il faut faire taire cet imbécile de Patton et ses chiens !  
-Quoi ?! s'offusqua l'humain. Mais mein Führer, je me débrouille très bien et…  
-Vous vous débrouillez ? Vous vous débrouillez ?! Je vous signale que vous venez de perdre une grande et importante bataille ! hurla Hitler en frappant du poing la table. Beaucoup trop de soldats sont morts, malgré les moyens que vous avez eu en votre possession ! Je crois qu'Alexander est un individu plus compétent que vous !  
-Merci, mein Führer, dit le wraith, flatté. Il sera fait selon vos désirs, mein Führer, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.  
-Parfait, dans trois jours vous avez une réunion avec quelques uns de mes conseillers et Rommel qui vous expliquera aimablement la situation là-bas. Des déménageurs viendront demain matin à dix heures et demie et voici votre manoir qui sera aussi votre quartier général, expliqua le Führer en lui tendant une grosse pochette remplit de documents et de photos, à croire qu'il savait à l'avance sa réponse. Et bien évidemment, vous pouvez emmener votre fille, ce que je vous déconseille fortement et vos gardes du corps.  
-Il… Il a une fille ?! s'étrangla Rommel.  
-Bon sang, Rommel, suivez un peu ! cria Hitler. J'aimerais discuter de quelque chose d'autre avec vous, Alexander. Rommel, vous pouvez disposer, ordonna-t-il à l'homme. »

L'humain marmonna dans sa barbe puis s'en alla. Alexander se tourna vers Hitler.  
« Que voulez-vous me dire, mein Führer ? demanda-t-il.  
-Des militaires ont trouvés ceci dans un désert, répondit l'autre en allant dans une autre pièce. Peut-être sais-tu ce que c'est. »  
Le wraith le suivit silencieusement et découvrit sur une table recouvert d'un drap une étrange tablette en pierre. Il s'approcha de l'objet et l'observa. Il y avait d'étranges écritures inscrites dessus et une autre tout en bas attira son attention. On aurait dit l'adresse d'une planète. Ses sens s'exaltèrent et il demanda à Hitler :  
« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit, s'agaça le dictateur, dans un désert. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?  
-Euh… Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, je crois que savoir qu'est la dernière phrase mais le reste… Je n'en sais rien.  
-Je vois… Dans ce cas, je t'affuble d'une seconde mission, décida l'homme en prenant des papiers sur le bureau. Comme tu viens de je ne sais où, tu dois certainement avoir des connaissances que notre grand peuple n'a pas et donc, je te charge de trouver, avec l'aide de plusieurs scientifiques et chercheurs bien entendu, la signification de ce charabia et si possible, d'en trouver d'autres.  
-Comptez sur moi, mein Führer, sourit le wraith.  
-Tu peux y aller, je crois qu'une dame t'attends, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Alexander se sentir verdir sous son masque et s'en alla du bureau.

Il la chercha partout dans la salle de bal puis il l'a trouva dans les jardins. Elle discutait avec d'autres hommes, dont son garde du corps et d'autres femmes. Il s'approcha furtivement du groupe puis un des hommes le remarqua. Il portait un uniforme blanc avec diverses insignes militaires cousues et des bottes en cuir noires. Son masque était accroché à un chapeau blanc et dorée.  
« Baron von Rosenwald ! Enfin, nous nous rencontrons ! dit-il avec un drôle d'accent et en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. Je suis Giovanni Delluci, colonel du 56ème régiment d'infanterie de Mussolini.  
-Ravi de vous rencontrez, colonel.  
-Il paraît que vous partez pour l'Egypte ?  
-Oui comment le savez-vous ? »  
L'humain ria puis fixa le wraith avec ses yeux noirs.  
« Je m'y rends justement. Je pars dans deux jours, précisa-t-il. Et j'espère bien botter le cul de ces enfoirés d'amis* et de Tommies** ! hurla-t-il ensuite, visiblement un peu saoule.  
-Mon colonel, vous ne devriez pas crier si fort, souffla un jeune soldat qui portait un costume vert sombre et un masque qui lui cachait la moitié du visage.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alfonso ! cria l'italien au jeune homme qui se tenait juste à côté de lui. »  
Alfonso regarda autour de lui et prit son supérieur gentiment par le bras.  
« Excusez le comportement de mon colonel, dit Alfonso en baissant la tête face à Alexander. Il a tendance à boire un peu trop.  
-Je comprends, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a le droit de boire un peu et de se détendre, sourit le wraith.  
-J'espère vous voir sur le champ de bataille, baron von Rosenwald, continua le jeune soldat poliment.  
-Moi aussi lieutenant Ricci.  
-Et on les battra et on les baisera, hoqueta Giovanni Delluci en italien et en se laissant trainer par son lieutenant.  
-Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison mon colonel. On va les vaincre. »  
Alexander suivit du regard les deux hommes. C'était étonnant comment un humain pouvenait devenir saoule en buvant un verre de trop. Il sentit une petite tape sur son bras et il tourna la tête. Hilda lui souriait gentiment et il sentit son visage s'enflammer légèrement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?  
« Je dois rentrer, il se fait tard, dit-elle tristement. Mais j'espère vous revoir un jour, ajouta-t-elle.  
-Moi aussi, madame Schmidt. »  
Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois et s'en alla. Étrangement, son cœur se fissura un peu en la voyant partir. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel sentiment auparavant. Il soupira et décida de faire une petite balade dans les jardins.

Alexander regarda sa montre. Une heure du matin. Il était temps de rentrer. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la grande salle, un coup de vent balaya tout sur son passage et il entendit quelque chose qui percutait doucement le sol. Il entendit ensuite des hurlements et baissa les yeux. Son masque. Il releva la tête et il aperçu des hommes qui s'approchaient de lui avec des épées et des pistolets. Le wraith prit son masque et feula, ce qui effraya les hommes. Il replaça rapidement son masque sur son visage et sauta. Il attrapa une gargouille et se servit de la force de ses bras pour se hisser sur celle-ci. Il effectua l'ascension du manoir et atterrit sur le toit. Ensuite, il courra et vit sa voiture où Hammerschmidt attendait en tapant du pied et en fixant sa montre. Alexander descendit du toit discrètement et se dirigea à grands pas vers son garde du corps.  
« Où étiez-vous ? demanda celui-ci, agacé de l'avoir attendu.  
-En train de parler avec des politiciens et des hauts gradés, répondit-il amèrement.  
-Où est votre compagne ? »  
Le wraith se figea.  
« Ma compagne ?  
-La femme avait qui vous dansiez, développa Hammerschmidt en soupirant.  
-Oh. Elle est rentrée. »  
Le SS lui ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture et laissa son supérieur entré en premier puis il s'assit à ses côtés et claqua la porte.  
« Vous devriez la rappeler. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier.  
-Taisez-vous, grogna le wraith en réponse. C'est un ordre. »

Alors qu'un soldat lui ouvrait la portière, Alexander se tourna vers Hammerschmidt.  
« Au fait, vous venez avec moi en Égypte. Je vous transférais la date de départ.  
-A vos ordres, monsieur le baron. »  
Il hocha la tête et sortit. Les soldats de la garnison de nuit lui firent le salut et Alexander fut accompagné par un jeune soldat jusqu'à son appartement.  
« Bonne soirée, baron von Rosenwald, salua le jeune allemand.  
-A vous aussi Kohler. »  
Et il entra dans l'appartement. Comme il le soupçonnait, Anna s'était endormit dans sa chambre, des jouets éparpillés dans la pièce. Il lui caressa les cheveux et ferma la porte. Puis, il s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuir, un verre à bière dans la main et Beethoven sur les genoux. Le wraith était pressé de se rendre en Égypte. Peut-être trouverait-il le moyen de rentrer dans la galaxie de Pégase et revoir tout les siens… Mais pour cela, il devait d'abord trouver le sens des écritures sur ces tablettes de pierres et cela s'annonçait difficile. Beethoven miaula doucement et se frotta contre le torse de son maître. Le wraith ricana et lui caressa la tête ce qui fit ronronner le chaton.  
« Mais bien sûr que je vais t'emmener avec moi, murmura-t-il, je ne t'abandonnerais pour rien au monde. Tout comme Wolf et Anna. »

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 ***:Amis : surnom donné aux américains par les allemands et les italiens durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. C'est un surnom neutre.**

 **** : Tommies : surnom donné aux anglais par les allemands et les italiens. Lui aussi est un surnom neutre.**


End file.
